iLost my memory
by xNomii
Summary: Sam falls out of a tree and loses her memory, What happens when she and Freddie are getting really close, and she gets it back? Currently checking all the chapters on grammar mistakes and typos!
1. Stupid tree

**iLost my memory **

**Summary: **Sam falls out of a tree when she's hiding from Freddie because she pulled a prank on him. When Freddie almost finds her, she wants to flee and falls out of her hiding spot. In the hospital they find out she lost her memory, and the doctors don't know when or if she will get it back. But what happens, when she's getting really close to Freddie, and she gets her memory back?

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own ICarly, All I own is my head, and if I could, I even sell that.

**Chapter 1 ''Stupid tree.''  
**

Sam's POV

''Why Sam, WHY.'' I heard a voice behind me scream.

''Why not Fredweird, it's just to easy to pull a prank on you.', I said, laughing.

Freddie was totally white because I dropped a bucket with white paint on him. It was a classic. I thought he would like being white. Neh, I just liked him to be white, I chuckled.

''You're never going to get me, Fredward, I'm way too smart for you,'' I shouted.

Freddie started to run as he tried to catch me. But I fled, running to the forest. When I arrived at the forest after running 5 minutes I looked around and there was no sign of him. The nub needed to work out more, I thought to myself.

I looked for a tree I could climb in, since I was in a forest, I think that was not that hard. I found a tree and climbed in it. Leaning my back against the trunk of the tree. Waiting for Fredward the nub.

About 10 minutes after I arrived at the forest, I heard a voice scream.

''SAM PUCKETT, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE I FIND YOU!'' Fredweird, his hear was still white, but he was now wearing sweatpants and a clean T-shirt, and he had find my hiding spot.

I chuckled, there where like 300 trees in this forest. He may be looking for me a long, long time. I tried very hard not to laugh, when the nub passed my tree several times.

After 20 minutes, Freddie was getting really close to the tree I was sitting in, so I decided it was time to go. After I made sure Freddie wasn't looking, I moved my back of the trunk of the tree and wanted to place my foot at the branch under me. I slipped, falling out of the tree. A horrible scream left my lips, and I fell on the ground. I lost my consciousness.

**Freddie's POV**

I heard an awful scream coming from behind me, and I ran to the sound. I saw Sam lying unconscious. I kneeled next to her, trying to wake her up.

''Sam, Sam can you here me, please wake up!'' No answer. I quickly dialled 911 and 5 minutes later the ambulance arrived. Sam was still unconscious. And the paramedics laid her on a stretcher and put her in the ambulance. I climbed in too, and we drove to the hospital.

In the ambulance I didn't spoke, and just sat there in a corner as the paramedics tried to wake Sam up. They hooked her up with a breathing tube and other things I can't name. I hide my face in my hands, didn't want to see Sam this way. She always seemed so unbreakable. I couldn't see her this way. I was so worried, as much as I hated her, she was one of my best friends, and I really hated seeing her in pain.

As soon as we arrived at the hospital, the paramedics got Sam out of the ambulance. I got out of the ambulance as well. I had no idea where they were taking her. But I was in a trance, I walked inside and sat down on a chair. Not being able to move.

I sat in the waiting room for the next 10 minutes, till Carly and Spencer arrived. I called them right after I called the ambulance. Carly ran to me and hugged me, sobbing on to my shoulder.

Spencer and a women came also walking towards us, the women about 35 years old, with blond bouncy hear that touched her shoulders and bright blue eyes, the where exactly the same as Sam's. ''Sam's mom,'' I murmured. I had never seen Sam's mom before, but she looked a lot like Sam.

''O my gosh Freddie!'' Carly said, when she calmed down a bit. ''What happened, where's Sam? She isn't dead, is she? Please tell me she's okay!'' Carly cried out. She said the words so quickly I didn't hear all of it.

''I don't know Carls, I just know she fell out of a tree and I called 911. When we arrived here, she was taken from me, and I haven't heard anything since,'' I said. ''The doctors won't talk to me.''


	2. The news

Chapter 2 "The news''

After Sam's mom introduced herself to me as Susan Puckett, she sat down and dropped her head on her hands. I started walking trough the waiting room, I wanted to know what happened to Sam. Carly just bit her nails while she sat on her chair. Her other arm was hugging her knees to her chest. Spencer just sat there, staring into nothing.

"Why don't you tell us what happened to my daughter?'' Sam's mom shouted to one of the nurses. She now stood in front of the nurses desk, I could see where Sam got her anger problem from.

"Calm down,'' a tall man, who looked like he was around 40 years old and his head was bolding, said to her. "I am de doctor of your daughter, I have some news for you.''

My head turned quickly to the man as he said that, and I walked to him. Spencer and Carly walked to the man as well and he started talking.

"Your daughter," he nudged at Susan Puckett, "and your friend," he turned his head towards Carly, Spencer and me, "is a very strong girl," he said.

"We know that.'' Carly whispered, so softly only I could hear it.

"She's alive, but we have to do some more tests. She is now being held into an artificial coma, so she doesn't feel the pain. The tests will take some time, so maybe you could get some sleep. If the tests are finished, you can go see her,'' the doctor said.

"She's okay?'' Sam's mom asked, wanted to be sure.

"She's stable for now, she may have a concussion but we have to do the tests to find out,'' the doctor said. "But I have to go now," and he walked away. I just gasped and sat down, taking in the information.

Spencer sat down next to me. "Freddie, you need to know, there is a possibility she has a concussion, or something else happened to her head. Don't think she's okay now, she's stable, but the doctors aren't done with her yet,'' he said, trying to make me understand I shouldn't get my hopes up to high. .

"I know,'' I said. "I just don't want to think about that.''

He nodded at me, understanding, and walked towards Carly. He hugged his little sister as he rubbed her back, while she sobbed into his shirt. After an hour, Spencer and Carly had to go home. Spencer didn't think it was a good idea to stay all night, and they lived only 10 minutes away, so I promised to call them of something happened. I didn't want to go home, I felt so guilty.

"If I wasn't chasing her she would had fall out of a tree,'' a voice in my head kept saying, over and over.

I called my mom, after 10 minutes of arguing I convinced her it was safe to sleep in a hospital. I hung up and went back inside.

I sat back in the chair, Sam's mom sat next to me. "Freddie is it, right?'' she asked me.

"Yeah, that's me,'' I managed to get out.

"I have never met you before, Sam doesn't bring many of her friends home,'' she said.

''Yeah, I know.'' I said. "Carly said she was only at your house one time, even though she's known Sam for almost 10 years.''

Sam's mom giggled in shame. "I guess it's a bit of my fault," she said.

But when I wanted to ask why, the same doctor as before came walking into the waiting room. He walked to Sam's mom and me. He had a worried look on his face.

''What's wrong?'' I asked, standing up so I could talk to the doctor. Sam's mom stood up to, and looked at the doctor.

"Sam's physical condition is okay, she has a broken leg, but other than that she has no broken bones. There is one other thing I'm very worried about. When she fell, she bumped her head pretty hard. There might be a chance that she lost her memory,'' the doctor explained.

My eyes were becoming teary and Sam's mom started crying.

"Are you sure?'' she asked in a rough voice.

"No.'' the doctor said. "There is just one way to find out. We have to wake her up.''


	3. Wait, who am I?

**Before we start, I wanted to say some things. **

**1. For the people who noticed, in the first chapter I said Freddie was covered in white paint. Later that day, I thought it was kind of strange when a white covered boy entered a hospital with a unconscious girl :P. So I changed it. If you want, you can read it in chapter 1.**

**2. I'm really, really happy with your reviews! I also like that you are giving me advice, and I'm really sorry for any errors. I really try to take all of them out, but I come from Holland and my home language isn't English. So I really hope you can forgive me for my errors..**

**3. Thanks LikeOmgSeddie for checking my story! You all should read her stories to, they are awesome!**

**Chapter 3 "Wait, who am I?''**

"We have to wake her up,'' the doctor said, I looked at him.

"Can we be with her when she wakes up?'' Sam's mom asked. I noticed she said ''we'', so I probable could come with her. I was very happy about that.

"Ugh, Freddie, It's Sam we're talking about!'' I said to myself.

"But it's my fault she's hurt," another voice said. The voices in my head stopped arguing when the doctor started talking again.

"Yes you can come, but when she wakes up, she will be in pain. And when she can't remember who she is, or who you are, you can't force her to remember. You have to stay calm, at all times," he said to both of us.

I nodded. "Of course," I said. Sam's mom glared at him. She understood what he was saying, although she had a hard time accepting it. After a minute of silence she spoke.

"I will," she answered.

We followed the doctor to the room where Sam was. When we entered the room, I saw Sam. She was hooked up to all kind of machines, her eyes closed, but she didn't look peaceful at all. Her face was scratched from her fall, I felt so guilty. Susan Puckett glared at her daughter. She sighed in disbelieve.

"My girl," she said as tears filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry.'' I didn't know why she said she was sorry, because she didn't do anything wrong. Did she? But I decided not to ask why she said it.

"We are going to wake her up now, but remember what I said," the doctor told us. "It can take an hour until she's truly awake. You can stay here, the nurses will be checking on Samantha every 10 minutes. I will return when she's awake," he said, and he left the room.

I got kind of annoyed that everyone was calling her Samantha; at first they called her Sam, because I told them it was her name. Than they find out her real name was Samantha and now all the doctors and nurses kept saying Samantha. I know, if she was awake, she would hate it. Maybe she would even hit a nurse for saying her full name.I was a bit lost in my thoughts when a nurse entered.

''We are going to stop giving Samantha the medicine that holds her into the coma,'' she explained.

"Sam,'' I murmured. But the nurse didn't hear me.

"Me or another nurse will check on her in ten minutes. You can always push this button,'' she said, showing me a blue button on the side of the bed. "If you push, one of the nurses will come immediately.'' She smiled at me and then left the room.

I sat down on the chair next to Sam's bed. When I saw her hand I suddenly felt a strong urge to hold it. "Freddie, keep yourself together!'' I screamed in my head. "This is Sam Puckett we're talking about!''

Sam's mom was walking nervously through the room. She was making me feel nervous too.

After 30 minutes of walking through the tiny hospital room, Sam's mom excused herself and left the room. She said something about the bathroom.

I couldn't fight the urge to hold Sam's hand anymore, and I grabbed her soft hand. I stroke my finger across her warm, pale skin. I felt her hand twitch in mine.

"Sam,'' I whispered nervously, and I quickly let go of her hand, I walked to the door and called for a nurse.

Someone came to me and I explained I felt Sam's hand twitch. The nurse smiled at me. "She's waking up," she said.

I glanced at her. The nurse smiled. ''I will go and get the doctor," she said and walked away.

I went back into the room. I sat in the same chair again. I looked at Sam's face; it now looked like the face of somebody who was beaten up by an elephant. I couldn't resist and grabbed her hand again. I saw a light change in her expression. As if my touch gave her some peace.

"Sam Puckett, in peace when I touched her," I thought to myself. "The chance that Carly has a secret relationship with Nevel is bigger than that,'' but I did hold on to Sam's hand.

Susan Puckett entered the room again. But I couldn't let go of Sam's hand, it was like an invisible force was pulling me toward her. Luckily Sam's mom didn't notice I was holding her daughter's hand. Or maybe she did, but just didn't say anything about it. To be honest, I couldn't care less.

The doctor walked into the room. "I think she's waking up,'' he said when he saw Sam's face.

I let go of her hand, as much I disliked that. But when she woke up, if she had her memory, I really hope she did, I figured that she would have a memory that I was holding her hand. She was probably going to beat me, hard.

Than it came to me, I don't wanted to let go of Sam's hand. "FREDDIE, you do NOT like Sam Puckett,'' the voice in my head screamed. "Well, uhm.'' I felt like a nub. The next thing I new, two bright, curious blue eyes looked into my brown ones.

''Sam,'' I said, still couldn't break the eye contact.

"Who's Sam?'' Sam asked in a rough voice. And tears welled up in my eyes, Sam's mom collapsed against the wall and started crying.

"I'm so sorry," The doctor said.

'"Who are you?'' Sam asked looking at me, she sounded like somebody had stuck a fork down her throat.

I looked at her. All I could see was Sam. But Sam didn't even remember Sam. I felt sick.

And then the truth came to me. Samantha Puckett, one of my best friends, had lost her memory. A tear fell out my eye.


	4. The dream

**Chapter 4 The dream**

**Sam's POV**

A horrible scream left my lips and I felt my body touch the ground. I heard Freddie scream my name and I wanted to react, but everything turned black.

I was almost completely sure I was dreaming. One, when I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked like 25, and I only was 15. Two, I was wearing a wedding dress, and I couldn't remember that I put one on. And three, I was back at Carly's apartment. And I was sure, that before everything turned black, I was still in the woods. Dream-Carly entered the room.

''Are you ready Sam?'' she asked me.

And I remembered, I was about to marry Fredward Benson, a smile light up my face. "Yes, yes I am,'' I said.

"Wait,"' a voice in my head said. "I am getting married to Fredweird.'' My head felt like it was going to explode, this is weird.

But then, Freddie entered the room. He looked hot. He was wearing a black suit. His hair was perfect, as it always was. That had always bugged me, his hair was so perfect. I looked at him, and suddenly I felt a peaceful feeling through my whole body. My face softened and I smiled at him.

"Freddie," I said and I ran into is arms. I slid my arms around his neck and I kissed him. It was a long passionate kiss. He slid his arms around my waist. Making sure he didn't crush my dress, he deepened the kiss.

''Uhum,'' Carly coughed.

I felt ashamed. "Sorry.'' I smiled and blushed a little.

"Freddie, you have to go now, they are waiting for you in the church,'' Carly said to my husband-to-be.

Freddie pecked my lips. Well, he was planning to peck them, but I pulled him into me. And the peck turned into another kiss. After a while Carly coughed again.

"Sorry,'' I said again. I was really blushing now. Freddie let me go, smiled at us and left the room.

''Wow, Sam, you kissed him like you hadn't seen him in years,'' Carly said to me, I blushed, and smiled at her.

"OMG, I was going to marry Freddie Benson, and nobody was forcing me. And when I kissed him, I kissed him. And I enjoyed it!'' I rattled to myself in my head.

"I love him,'' I said, when Carly looked at me, I found out I said it out loud.

"I know,'' she said. "That's why you're going to marry him,'' she chuckled.

"We have to go to the church,'' Carly said fifteen minutes after Freddie left. She grabbed my hand and we left the apartment. I saw a black limo stand before the apartment.

"Is that our ride?'' I asked Carly.

"Sam, you picked it out, silly,'' she said to me.

"Sorry,'' I said. "I forgot.'' She looked at me like I was stupid. I couldn't blame her. We stepped into the limo and got to the left of to the church. When we arrived, we got out and walked to a little empty chamber in the church. Carly fixed my dress, perfected my hair and make-up and we left the room, walking into the church. It was full of people, most of them I couldn't remember.

The music played and I walked to the altar. Since I didn't know my father, Spencer was giving me away. I figured that out when he grabbed my arm when I walked to the altar. When we arrived he kissed my head and went to stand behind Freddie. I figured he was Freddie's best man too.

The priest started talking, but I couldn't hear him anymore. I looked into Freddie's brown eyes. I drowned in them. I forgot everything around me. The dream started fading away. When I opened my eyes, I saw the same brown eyes I had seen before. I only didn't know where.

"Sam,'' the boy with brown eyes said.

"Who's Sam?'' I asked, my voice sounding rough, "who are you?'' I asked the boy with brown curious.

He looked at me and I saw a tear run down is face, I wanted to ask why he was crying but he fled out of the room. I wanted to call after him, but I didn't know his name. I hoped he would come back.

Freddie's POV

I ran out of Sam's room, I ran until I was outside and I sat down against a tree, it was 2 AM. I grabbed my sell phone and dialled Carly's number.

She picked up almost immediately. ''What happened?'' she asked, I think she couldn't sleep and watched the phone since she was home.

"Sam lost her memory.'' And I heard Carly start crying, I almost lost it myself too. I heard Spencer enter the room and I figured he hugged his little sister and grabbed the phone, because he started talking to me.

"What happened?'' he asked.

I really didn't want to say it again, though I had no choice. "Sam lost her memory,'' I said, and I started crying to.

"We will be there in 15 minutes,'' he said and I hung up the phone. I hid my face in my hands and cried. I sat there until I felt two arms around me and I looked up.

''Carly, I feel so guilty.'' I said, while hugging her back.

She opened her eyes, they where red and puffy. Se didn't have any make-up on. And I could tell she felt miserable. "Why, why would you feel guilty?'' she asked me, and her voice broke.


	5. The confrontation

**A/N Hi! I want to thank all of you for your reviews! They really mean so much to me, so thanks! Here is chapter 5, hope you like it :D **

**Chapter 5 "The confrontation''**

**Freddie's POV  
**  
"Why, why do you feel guilty?'' Carly asked, and her voice broke, I let go of Carly and looked at her.

"I was chasing Sam and she climbed in a tree. If I didn't chase her, she wouldn't have climbed in that tree, and she wouldn't have fallen out of it!'' I said, my voice was high.

"Freddie!'' Carly screamed at me as if I was crazy. "It isn't your fault, how could you even think that?'' she asked, and she hugged me again.

''No, it is my… '' I said, but Carly cut me off.

''No, it isn't. Stop thinking it is. Sam was dumb enough to climb in that tree, you have nothing to do with that,'' she screeched at me.

''Okay,'' I managed to get out. I still felt guilty, but not as much as I had before, I felt a bit better. Carly let me go again, and I noticed Spencer stood behind her. 

"Can we go see Sam now?'' she asked Spencer and me.

"You go. I'm not ready,'' I said.

"But,'' Carly looked at me, I saw she had a concerned look on her face.

"Go.'' I said, she nodded and grabbed Spencer's arm, and they walked to the hospital. I sat down against the tree again. I now noticed how tired I was. And I fell asleep against the tree. I didn't know how much time passed. I figured I slept for a while. I woke up because someone was saying my name.

"Freddie, Freddie wake up.'' I opened my eyes, and Sam's mom smiled at me.

"Your finally awake,'' she said.

"Hello,'' I said, and I smiled back. "Where's Carly?'' I asked her.

"She and Spencer went home after they went to see Sam,'' she said.

"Wait, how late is it?'' I asked.

"It's half past 7 in the morning,'' she told me. Then I realized I wasn't outside anymore. I was sitting in the waiting room again, but I had no idea how I came in. But I didn't have much time to think about it, because Sam's mom started talking again.

"But, the reason why I woke you is that Sam's been asking for you ever since Carly told her who the 'boy with the brown eyes' was. I wanted to wake you before, but you seemed so tired, I couldn't,'' she said. "But it's morning now, and Sam still wants to talk to you, so I woke you.'' She stood up, and started walking. "Aren't you coming?'' she asked.

I thought about that, was I ready to see Sam? "Yes I am.'' A voice in my head told me. The night gave me some peace in my head that I didn't have before and I stood up.

"Of course,'' I said, and I followed her to Sam's room, when we entered, the two blue eyes that looked directly into my brown ones lit up.

"Freddie,'' Sam said. It sounded kind of weird. She never called me Freddie. it was always Fredweird, or Fredward, or Fredlumps or just Nub. But never Freddie.

I think you could see the confusion on my face because Sam asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing,'' I said. A quick smile crossed my face. Thinking of the memories made me happy. "It's just, you never called me Freddie before,'' I said.

''But that's your name, isn't it? Carly said it was,'' she said, confused.

"Yes it is my name, but you always gave me nicknames,'' I explained.

"Really?'' she asked. "Like what?'' She asked curiously.

''I'm not going to tell you them, then you're going to call me Fredward again," As soon as the words left my lips, I realized what I've said and I slapped my head.

"Damn it, now you know,'' I said. Sam giggled.

It sounded kind of weird, I never heard Sam giggle before. It sounded really sweet too. "Freddie, you just called Sam sweet.'' I said to myself. "No, I didn't.'' I said again. "I just said, her giggle was sweet.'' "That's the same thing.'' "No it isn't.'' "Yes it is.'' "NO.'' "YES." "STOP ARGUING.'' I screamed to myself.

Sam started to talk again. "Fredward, that's a really weird nickname,'' she said. "But I like it. Fredward, Fredward, Fredward.'' She said to me, in a bunch of different voices and she chuckled. I sat down on the chair next to her bed again, and we started talking.

We talked for hours. I don't know when Sam's mom left. When I looked up one time, she wasn't here anymore. We talked about how Sam was before the accident. She wanted to know everything, her favourite colour, her personality, her favourite food. And why she felt the strange urge to eat ham all the time.

"Oh Sam, even when you lose your memory, you still love ham,'' I said, laughing. And Sam giggled again.

We talked and talked, until my phone rang. I picked it up. "Hi mom.''

"Freddie, it's time for you to come home now,'' she said.

"But mom,'' I started saying.

"No buts Freddiebear, you come home now.'' And with that she hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I have to go now," I said, she looked so sad when I said that I quickly added. 

"I will be back tonight.'' I figured my mom had to let me go. It was a Saturday night, so she couldn't stop me. I could ask Carly to come to, she smiled.

"Bye Sam,'' I said, and I did something I would never done before. That was probably because she would break my arm then. I kissed the top of her head. Her hair smelled like cinnamon, it smelled nice.

"BENSON, don't you realise what you're doing?'' The voice in my head had returned. I quickly moved my head away from Sam's head. I smiled at her, and left the room.


	6. I realize

**A/N Hello! Here is another chapter. I really want to thank you for your awesome reviews. Thanks yyy1312, SimonandJeanetteAreBest, NoToCreddieSeddieONLY and natyrox97.**

And thanks LikeomgSeddie, for checking all my chapters, you should really check her stories out too!

**Chapter 6 "I realize''**

**Freddie's POV**

I quickly left the hospital and walked home. I could've taken the bus, but I needed time to think. "Why did I kiss her head, it's not like she's my girlfriend,'' I thought. "Maybe you want her to be,'' another voice in my head shot back at me. "NO… Maybe… I don't know…''

''Why don't I know?'' I screamed.

An old lady looked at me, I quickly smiled at her. I think she thought I was crazy because she suddenly walked away from me very fast, like she was running. I never saw an old lady run before.

"Get back to the point, Benson!'' The voice in my head started talking again. "Do you or don't you like Puckett.''

"I don't know!'' I screamed again, I quickly looked around if nobody heard me. Thank god nobody did.

"She's so different now, she didn't hit, punch or insult me for the whole day. I haven't figured out if I like it or not. She's just not my Sam that way, not that Sam's mine, I mean, the Sam I know,'' talking to myself was so confusing.

I was almost home, and I still didn't know the way I felt about Sam. "All right, all right, I do know how I feel about her. I'm in love with Sam Puckett.'' I gave up, and gave in with the voice in my head. "I knew it!'' The voice in my head cheered.

I walked for 5 more minutes and I entered the apartment.

''NO BREATHING IN MY LOBBY.'' Lewbert screamed at me. He was crazy; the craziest doorman even. The craziest man alive, no doubt.

I entered my apartment. "Hi mom,'' I said, not to cheerful. I was still a bit mad at her because she made me come home.

"Hi Freddiebear. I'm making cucumber cups for dinner, your favourite,'' she told me.

Yuck, I hated cucumber cups; they weren't my favourite at all, but I didn't want to hurt her, so I just smiled at her.

"I'm in my room, call me when dinner is ready,'' I didn't bring up the fact why she made me come home. She'll probably say something like "It was time for your tick bath.'' or "Staying at the hospital for too long isn't good for you health.'' Which makes no sense at all because it's the hospital for crying out loud. But, I knew my mom well; so, I knew that she would never tell me the real reason, which I already knew myself, so I didn't need her to tell me. I knew my mom was scared that I would fall in love with Sam. She hated Sam. I couldn't blame her. Sam always hit or insulted me, but…

"I think I already fell for her,'' I whispered to myself. It felt kind of relieving to say it out loud. But it was a bit weird too. Sam wasn't the Sam I liked before anymore. This Sam was so different. She was nice and girly. Not that I didn't like nice and girly. Carly was nice and girly, and I was in love with Carly for almost 3 years, but I was over her, really over her. But I didn't know Sam as a girly-girl. And I liked fighting with Sam, and now she just wasn't the same anymore. I already missed fighting with her, and just one day passed. It was our way to show we where friends. For me, it was even a bit more. One reason I liked fighting with Sam, was because most of the time we fought, she was so close to me I could feel her breathe.

But, I would never tell that reason to anyone. NEVER. I knew she would never ever like me back the way I liked her. I grabbed my pear pod and put it on, I set the sound as loud as possible. I listened to the music, thinking about nothing. My head was empty now, and I figured out what to do.

I was going to be there for Sam. She was my friend, and I couldn't give up on her just because she wasn't the same Sam anymore. She needed me. Even if she would never ever confess she did. I knew she did. She needed her friends in a time like this. I took off my pear pod and heard my mom call.

"Freddie, dinner!''

"I'm coming,'' I shouted. I dropped my pear pod on my nightstand, walked out my room and sat down on the dinner table.

I didn't speak much during dinner. It wasn't that awkward… Who was I kidding? It was extremely awkward. But I just didn't know anything I could say. When we where finished I cleaned the table and did the dishes. I needed to get my mom in a good mood, but I knew this wasn't going to change anything. When I was finished I walked to my mom.

"I'm going to Carly's and we are going to see Sam,'' I said.

"But,'' she started.

I suddenly felt brave. "No buts mom, she needs us,'' I said, and I grabbed my jacket.

"Well, okay then. I don't really have a choice. But you have to be home at half past ten,'' she said. I could live with that. I gave her a kiss goodbye and walked to the apartment across the hall.

I knocked, and Carly opened the door.

"I'm going to see Sam, want to come?'' I asked, smiling. I knew it wasn't something to smile about; Sam losing her memory, but there wasn't really something we could do about it. The only thing we could do is make her feel better.

"Of course,'' Carly said, as she interrupted my thoughts. "Spencer! We are going to see Sam.''

"Okay kiddo, tell her I said hi!'' he shouted from out the kitchen.

"I will,'' Carly said, and she closed the door.

We quickly passed Lewbert. Thank god he didn't had the time to see us. We we're walking to the hospital. It wasn't very cold; it was a nice Saturday evening.

"How do you deal with it?'' Carly asked me. I immediately knew what she was talking about.

"I don't know. I just do. She still has the urge to eat ham. Maybe her memory will come back when time passes. We don't know. And I won't give up hope. I hope you won't either,'' I told her.

"No, of course not,'' she said.

"Maybe we can teach her being Sam again, we can tell her how she used to be,'' I said.

"Yeah,'' Carly said, her face light up a little. "We should do that.''

''She already calls me Fredward again. I told her she always called me nicknames, and then she tricked me into telling her one'' I said, chuckling.

Carly laughed. "Then we have a start,'' she said.

A smile spread across my face.


	7. So, what was I like?

**A/N  
Hello! Another chapter for you guys! I just wanted to say, I know that in most of the stories Sam's mom isn't very caring, and I do think she isn't but in this story it's better if she is. So she wasn't very caring before Sam lost her memory, but when she did, Sam's mom was willing to change, and now she's caring. Not a perfect mom, but better than nothing.  
_**

**Chapter 7 "So, what was I like?''**

**Freddie's POV**

We entered the hospital, it was visiting hour so we could visit Sam right away. We walked to her room, when we entered I saw a smile light up her face.

"You came,'' she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Of course we did,'' I told her, and I sat down on the same chair I sat the last two times. It was kind of my chair now. Carly hopped on Sam's bed and sat down next to her.

"Where's your mom?'' Carly asked.

"She's filling in some papers. After that, she's going home, preparing it for me because I broke my leg. She told me the house was too messy for me to come home to. So she had to clean before I came home,'' Sam explained.

"Okay,'' Carly smiled.

"Did one of you maybe bring some ham?'' Sam asked us. I was trying really hard not to laugh, but I wasn't doing a very good job.

"No, I'm sorry,'' I managed to get out, chuckling under my breath.

"No," Carly said. She was doing a better job not to laugh than I did. "But I can get you some. Be back in a sec.'' Carly hopped of Sam's bed left the room.

**Sam's POV**

"Yeah, ham!'' I said, grinning. I really didn't know why I wanted ham so badly. But it was always on my mind and I was craving for it since I woke up. I heard Freddie laugh.

"Why are you laughing?'' I asked him and his brown eyes looked at me.

"Well, when you had your memory, you always wanted to eat, especially ham. So, even when you lose your memory, you still want to eat ham,'' he explained, now it was my time to laugh.

"Can you tell me what I was like again?'' I asked him in a soft voice, my blue eyes stared into his brown ones.

"Yes, of course,'' he said, he locked eyes with me and started talking.

"You weren't like any other girl I ever met. You were, no… correction, you are strong and really funny. You also are a bit aggressive sometimes, I'm sorry, who am I kidding, you're aggressive most of the times, but that's just who you are. You will always help your friends when they need you. That's why you're my best friend. That's why I don't mind you pick on me all the time. It's just what we do. You pick on me, I pick on you, and you beat the crap out of me. But I don't mind, because you're my friend, and I like fighting with you,'' a tear rolled down my cheek and Freddie stroke it out my face with his thumb.

"I'm sorry for picking on you all the time,'' I said.

"Don't be, it's just what we do, we always did and what we always will be doing,'' he said and I giggled. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He rapped his arms around my waist. There was so much on my mind right now; No memories, just feelings. I felt this way before, I just couldn't remember when.

"Thank you for being my friend,'' I whispered in his ear.

"Thank you for being mine,'' he whispered back. I turned me head a little so that his face was only inches away from mine. I looked into his brown eyes and moved a bit closer towards him.

"Guys, I'm back. With ham,'' Carly entered the room. "Oh god, am I interrupting something?'' She asked, I realized Freddie and I were still hugging and our faces were only inches apart. I quickly let go and Freddie did the same, my face turned red. Something in my head told me you had to do a lot to turn my face red, but this did it.

"No, no come in,'' Freddie said, his face was red to.

I still felt really weird. I had the feeling I had been that close to Freddie before. I sort of recognized the feelings, but I couldn't find a memory to fit it with. But Freddie just told me we were always picking on each other, so I must have hit my head really hard and I was making up this feelings. Oh wait, I did hit my head really hard. I decided to forget it; I was doing that a lot lately, forgetting things. I chuckled about my own joke.

When I looked at Carly again, I noticed she had the ham. "HAM!'' I screeched and I attacked the ham, so she wouldn't notice my red face.

Carly's POV

I walked trough the hospital, getting some ham. I realized I didn't knew where the cafeteria was, so I walked to the first nurse I saw.

"Where can I find the cafeteria?'' I asked.

"Third floor, and then on your left side,'' she told me. I thanked her and walked to the elevator, stepped in and pushed the button for the third floor. In the elevator stood a really, really cute boy. I wanted to go and talk to him but before I could even say something the elevator arrived at the third floor. I sighed., I walked to the doors, but I slipped.

"WHAA!'' I was expecting to feel the pain of the hard floor but instead I felt two strong arms holding me, the cute boy caught me.

"Thank you.'' I said, blushing a bit.

"Don't thank me, I couldn't let you fall, could I?'' he said, smiling, the doors opened and we stepped outside. Luckily he had to be on the third floor too. Or maybe he didn't and just wanted to talk to me. I didn't care what his reason was, now I could talk to him.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Jasper,'' he said.

"I'm Carly,'' I told him.

"Wait, I know you! You're Carly from iCarly aren't you?''

"Yes, that's me,'' I said, giggling.

"I thought I recognized you from something!'' he said, laughing too. "Can I have your number? So we could maybe hang out sometime?''

I tried to stay cool. _"Keep your cool, Carly!''_ A voice in my head screamed.

"Of course,'' I said. My voice came out almost the same as usual, just a bit higher. "Can I have yours too?''

"Yes, here put your number in.'' He handed me his cell phone, I handed him mine. I put my number in and I returned his cell phone, he did the same thing.

"You better call me,'' I said, smiling.

"I will,'' he said. "But I have to go now, my sister is waiting for me. I had to pick her up. She works here.'' He said, and he stepped back in the elevator. "I hope to see you soon, Carly.'' And the doors closed.

I walked to the cafeteria and bought some ham for Sam. I thought it was really funny Sam's favourite food was ham, because her name rhymed with ham. She lost her memory and she still loves ham. The love must be very deep then, I chuckled. In my head I saw Sam getting married to a ham. This time I took the stairs, and I was on the right floor in 20 seconds. It was quicker than the elevator, but I was happy I didn't take them before, if you know what I mean.

I entered Sam's room. "Guys, I'm back. With ham,'' I said, and I saw something I never ever expected to see. Sam's arms were wrapped around Freddie's neck and his arms were wrapped around her waist, there faces where only inches apart.

"Oh god, am I interrupting something?'' I asked.

Sam quickly let go of Freddie, and Freddie backed away from her. He quickly sat back in his chair.

"No, no come in,'' Freddie said to me and I entered. I saw his face turned red, but I decided not to mention it. That was when Sam noticed the ham. Her face was red too, and again I didn't mention it.

"HAM!'' Sam screeched, and she started eating the ham, hiding her red face I think.

I could feel the awkwardness.

**Freddie's POV**

"Guys, I'm back. With ham.'' Carly said as she entered the room. "Oh god, am I interrupting something?'' she asked.

Why, why did she come back this exact moment? My arms were wrapped around Sam's waist and her arms were wrapped around my neck. I was almost kissing her, and then I realized Carly could see this and I quickly backed away. I saw Sam turn red, and I felt myself also turning red.

"No, no come in,'' I said quickly.

"HAM!'' Sam screeched and she began shoving food in her mouth, hiding her red face. I decided to change the subject, and thank god Carly didn't mention this awkward moment again.

"Carly, what took you so long?'' I asked her. I really couldn't care less what took her so long, but I needed something to talk about.

''Well, I met a boy in the elevator. Oh my gosh Sam, he's so cute. I'm sure you think he's cute too. He's really hot! And he asked for my number, and I got his number, and did I mention he was cute?'' Carly rattled to Sam.

I saw a smile cross Sam's face. I think she liked that Carly still talked to her the same as she did before the accident. Not that Sam remembers things before the accident; it's just that I think Sam likes that Carly talks to her as if nothing ever happened.

"So, what's his name?'' Sam asked.

"Jasper, oh my gosh he's just so..'' Carly started rattling again. I smiled. This is just so Carly. She barely even knows the boy and she already loves him. I sat back in my chair. This may take a while.


	8. I have to tell you something

**A/N I really want to thank you for all your reviews! They make me smile! Really, they make my day! And, I know Sam is OOC, but she lost her memory, so she isn't herself :P She will be, maybe, just keep reading and you'll find out!**

**Chapter 8 "I have to tell you something."**

**Freddie's POV**

"We'll be back tomorrow," I told Sam, looking right into her blue eyes. Carly was outside. We already left, but I forgot my jacket, so I had to go up to grab it and say goodbye to Sam again. And then, the same thing as before happened again. Before I noticed what I was doing, I kissed Sam's head again. I inhaled the sweet scent of her hair, it still smelled like cinnamon. I kept standing that way longer than the last time. This time there was no voice in my head telling me to stop. After about 10 seconds I pulled away, and I saw Sam was blushing and she looked up at me.

I smiled a guilty smile and quickly looked away. "See you tomorrow,'' I said, and I left the room.

"What took you so long?'' Carly asked, as she was gritted her teeth at me.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find my jacket,'' I lied. I felt a bit guilty because I didn't tell her the truth, but I couldn't. It was too weird. Though, I knew Carly knew I lied, but I was happy she decided not to mention it. She was being way too nice today, ignoring all those awkward moments. I think she was thinking about Jasper, the boy she met today. I already liked that boy. Carly and Sam talked about Jasper for almost half an hour. I didn't say much; I just sat there and looked at Sam for almost the entire conversation. She was really beautiful. It was strange I never noticed that before. Carly and Sam didn't notice me staring, luckily they where to busy talking. While Carly and I walked home, we didn't say much. It wasn't an awkward silence; we both just had a lot to think about. I think.

**Sam's POV**

After Carly and Freddie left I decided to sleep for a while. I lied down and realized how tired I was. I fell a sleep almost immediately, when I woke up again I think it was about 8 in the morning. I opened my eyes and saw my mom. She sat in Freddie's chair, sleeping with her head on my bed. I didn't want to wake her, but waking up with a broken leg you can't move with any effort isn't really quiet. I saw my mom open her eyes. I still thought it was still very weird I couldn't remember anything about my own mom. I had no memory of her. None.

"Sorry mom, I didn't want to wake you," I said, apologizing.

"Don't worry honey, I needed to talk to you, so I needed to wake up anyway," she told me, and she smiled at me.

I smiled back. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?'' I asked.

"Well…" She said, and I noticed she looked really nervous. I don't know, but I didn't think she was a person who was nervous very often. "I know you can't remember me now, but maybe one day you will. So I need to tell you, before you lost your memory I wasn't a good mom. I was never there for you, I was drunk almost every day, I didn't take care of you the way I should do. But, I changed. I know, but you don't, that I promised you lots of times I would change. But this time it's different. You really need me now, and I'm going to be there for you. I know I'm not the perfect mom, but I do care about you. You're my daughter and I love you," my mom said.

Tears where falling down my cheeks and I hugged my mom tightly. I didn't know what happened last time she told me she would change. _"Yeah duh, you lost your memory dude. Try to keep up,"_ a voice in my head said. But I believed my mom now. I saw she was crying to.

"Mom, I believe you,'' I said, and I hugged her more tightly. We hugged for a while and then my mom decided it was time to change the subject. She let go of me and sat back in the chair.

"Sam, do you want to go back to school tomorrow?" she asked me. "The doctors said the chance you'll get your memory back is bigger when you live your live as normal as possible, and they are letting me take you home tomorrow. But if you want to go back to school, I maybe can take you home tonight. But if you rather stay home, you can stay home for a couple of days too."

"No, I want to go," wow, that felt weird to say, though I didn't know why.

My mom smirked. "I never thought I would hear you say that, but okay. I will go and ask the doctors if I can take you home tonight," she said, and she left the room. It was half past 8 now, I saw on the clock. Freddie and Carly wouldn't come for at least 5 hours. What could I do in that 5 hours? The problem was, I didn't know what I liked to do. I decided I could watch some TV, and I turned it on. When I turned on the TV, I looked trough the channels, and I saw something I might like. It was a cartoon. I didn't know what it was called, but I thought it was really funny, so I kept watching it. I watched until my mom entered the room again, I took my eyes off the TV, which was still playing on the background.

"Hey, your watching Girly Cow? At lease I think that's what it's called, wait, I will look it up in the guide," my mom said, and she grabbed the guide and flipped a few pages.

"Yes, Girly Cow, and it's a marathon, the whole morning," she said and she smiled at me.

"I think it's really funny," I told her.

"I think you used to watch this program all the time, with Carly and Freddie."

"I guess I can watch it till they come over." I said, smirking.

My mom nodded, she smiled. "The doctor said it was okay if I take you home tonight. So, I'm going to the store now, because we're out of, well, almost everything," she said, and she sounded a bit ashamed. "Can I bring you something?" she asked.

"Meat," I said, without any hesitation.

She grinned at me. "That's my girl," she said and she left.

I turned my head to the TV again and I watched Girly Cow for the entire morning.

**Freddie's POV **

It was Sunday morning, half past 11. I said goodbye to my mom and walked to the apartment across the hall, I knocked and the door opened.

"Hi Carls, are you coming?" I asked.

Carly had a grumpy look on her face. "I'm sorry, Freddie. But I can't, Spencer is FORCING me to go with him to Yakima to visit our Grandfather," she said, while she crossed her arms.

I tried not to laugh, because Carly looked very funny when she was mad. "Okay, too bad. Should I tell Sam you said hi?'' I asked, smirking a bit.

Carly didn't notice me smirking. "Yes, but wait, maybe we can give you a ride to the hospital,'' she said, and she opened the door so I could step in.

"SPENCER, CAN WE GIVE FREDDIE A RIDE TO THE HOSPITAL?" Carly shouted.

"OF COURSE, WE'LL LEAVE IN 5!" Spencer shouted back from out his room.

I was happy I had 5 minutes alone time with Carly because I really needed to ask her something, it was bugging me all night.

"Carly, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You just did," she smiled. "But you can ask me another question, if you want to."

Oh dear god, this is going to be awkward. "Well, you know Sam and I had our first kiss together, don't you?" I blurted out, turning red.

"Uhuh…" Carly replied, feeling awkward too, I think.

"Well, should I tell her?" I asked quickly, and I looked at her for her reaction.

Carly looked at me as if I was crazy for bringing this up. "Why are you asking me this? I don't know!" she screeched in a high pitched voice. "That's your choice," she said, her voice still an octave higher than normal. We were silent for a few minutes and Spencer entered the room, he could probably feel the awkwardness, but didn't mention it.

"All ready to leave!" he said, in a super duper cheerful voice. Spencer was always happy. We walked to the car and I didn't bring up my awkward question again, though I really wanted an answer. We drove to the hospital, still didn't speak to each other. The car stopped and I took off my seatbelt.

"Thanks for dropping me off," I told Spencer. "Have fun in Yakima." I said to both, and I opened the door and stepped out.

"Freddie," Carly said, and I turned around. "I think you should." She said, I smiled at her and closed the door. So, I'm really going to do it then. I was going to tell Sam Puckett we kissed. She had the right to know, although this was the scariest thing I ever had to do. Maybe except for that time Socko dared me to kiss his Grandmother, yeah I know, don't ask. I walked upstairs, directly to Sam's room. When I entered I noticed Sam was watching Girly Cow, I smiled.

"Hi," I said, and she looked up. That's when brown met blue.

"Hello," she said, and her eyes smiled at me. Her voice sounded so happy, so bright. It was really beautiful.

"Carly says hi. She couldn't come today. Spencer and she are visiting their grandfather today," I explained when Sam's eyes where looking around the room, trying to find Carly.

"Okay, want to watch Girly Cow with me?" she asked, and she pointed at the chair.

"Of course," I said, and I sat down.

We watched Girly Cow for half an hour and I gathered all my courage, I really needed to say this. "Sam, can we talk?" I asked, and her eyes came of the screen, I was freaking out inside.

**Sam's POV **

I turned my head to Freddie, he looked nervous. I turned of the TV and locked our eyes. "Of course," I said, smiling at him, hoping to make him feel more comfortable. I looked in his brown eyes, I could get lost in those eyes, I was waiting for him to start.

"Well, I want to say uhm, look, well, I'm trying to say…" he murmured.

"Just spit it out," I interrupted, smiling.

"Okay, almost a year ago now, you told everyone I had never kissed anyone, live on iCarly," he said, Carly and he told me about ICarly yesterday, it was a web show we did every Friday. I was really looking forward to do it again. But than I realized what Freddie said.

"I did what? I'm so sorry!" I interrupted again.

"Wait, I'm not finished," he said.

"I'm sorry, I will be quiet now," I said, and a nervous chuckle left my lips.

"Well, as I was saying, after you told everyone I had never kissed. You told people you never kissed either because you felt bad. And you came to me, and you apologized. We were talking that we wished we could get out first kiss out of the way, and then we kind of kissed each other, to get it over with," he told me, his face was bright red now.


	9. What!

**A/N Sorry people, this is going to be a short chapter, but I didn't want you to have to wait that long, because of the cliff-hanger. It's going to be a sad chapter though.  
Have fun. **

**Chapter 9 "What!" **

**Sam's POV**

_"So that's what she felt the last time he was so close."_ a little hesitating voice in my head said quietly.

But then, a much stronger and louder voice started screaming. _"YOU KISSED THAT? You can do way better than that!"  
_  
_"Freddie isn't a that," _The soft voice said, sounding a bit more confident this time. This voice was probably the nicer voice of the two, while the other was probably the voice of reason. A third voice in my head began to interfere. This voice was my own.

_"Freddie is sweet, and honest. He told me things that he didn't have to tell me because I can't remember, but he did it anyway. He has been there for me the whole time I lost my memory,"_ I said to the two bickering voices in my head. It felt weird to talk this way about Freddie, but it was the truth. And then there was this piece of me… a huge piece actually. That really didn't want to believe that Freddie is being so nice to me. It keeps telling me I have to insult him or something.

"Sam, are you okay?" a very nervous Freddie asked me.

I realized I never gave a reply to his story, leaving him very nervous.

"Yes," I replied quickly.

"You're going to break my arm now," he said, in a scared tone.

"No, of course not, why should I do that! I'm really glad you told me this, even though you didn't have to because I couldn't remember any of it. But you did tell me, thanks for that," I replied.

"I think you're changing," Freddie said, with a bit hesitation in his voice.

When he said that, I felt weird. The truth was, I had no idea I was changing until he told me, because I didn't know what I was like before. This was the first time since the accident it really bugged me I lost my memory. Before I didn't really know what I missed, because I couldn't remember it. Now, I still couldn't remember, but it was really bugging me that I didn't know who "me" was. My head was giving me hints about it, but I just couldn't fit the pieces together. This puzzle was way out of my league.

I realized I was quiet for a long time again, but this time it wasn't an awkward silence. I looked into a pair of brown eyes. They looked so familiar I could swear I had seen them before. _**[A/N The dream, but Sam can't remember the dream.]**_ And that did it, I even couldn't remember eyes. Big, hot tears fell down my cheeks, my whole body started shaking.

Freddie looked at me with a very worried expression on his face. "Talk to me," he said softly, while rubbing my arm with one hand, and stroking the tears out of my face with the other. I calmed down a bit and started talking, my voice still sounded shaky.

"It's just, you said I'm changing but I can't remember how I was before so I don't know if I even want to change. I don't know how to act, how to behave. I just want to be me again, the same me I was before, even though I can't remember that me." When I said it I realized how weird it sounded, but luckily Freddie understood. He pulled me into a hug and softly stroked my back, hoping to calm me down, it worked.

"Sam, I can't imagine what you're going through because I never lost my memory. But I can tell you one thing. You have to do what your head tells you to do," he whispered in my ear, breaking of the hug.

I looked up at him when he sat back in his chair. I started talking again.

"But I don't know what my head tells me to do. I can't fit the pieces together," I said, my voice sounded a bit desperate. Hmm, I didn't wanted the pity of other people, I should stop whining.

But Freddie didn't look at me as if he felt sorry; he just smiled. "Yes, you do, you can fit the pieces together. Maybe you can't solve the puzzle yet. But eventually, you will. It just takes some time."


	10. Home sweet home

**A/N I'm sorry for not updating so long! But I have a huge writers block and a problem. I find it really hard to keep Sam in character, her head I mean. Can you please give me some feedback about it? Because I really want to know what you think, and maybe get some advice. You can review it, or send me a message, I don't care how you do it, but I would really appreciate it when you do it**.

**Chapter 10 "Home sweet home"  
**  
**Sam's POV**

"Do you really think that?" I asked Freddie, my eyes still watery.

"I definitely do." Freddie smirked.

"Thank you for saying that, you have no idea how much that means to me," I said. My head let me know that wasn't something I usually say but I didn't care. I wiped all the leftover tears out of my eyes. Freddie smiled at me and I remember my mom was taking me home today.

"I forgot to tell you, my mom is taking me home tonight and I can come to school with you and Carly tomorrow so I don't miss anything!" I said cheerfully.

It scared the meat out of me want Freddie suddenly started to laugh, really loud.

"Well, that's something I never thought to hear you say," he managed to get out before he fell out his chair, laughing on the ground now. That looked so funny I started laughing too. This felt so good. After all the drama today, I really needed this.

"You fell out of a chair." I pointed out to Freddie when he sat back in his chair after a few minutes. We were both still snickering.

"You WANT to go back to school, you of all people," Freddie chuckled.

"Why is it so weird for me to want to go back to school?" I asked curiously.

Freddie grinned widely at me. "Well, for one example, you hate everything that applies thinking, working or takes any other effort."

"That's why those things feel so weird to say," I muttered to myself, but Freddie heard and started laughing again.

"Sam, you're officially and unofficially the funniest person I have ever met," he said smiling.

"Thanks, I think," I said, smiling too.

"Do you want me and Carly to pick you up for school tomorrow? Because I think you can't find it on your own," he said. He muttered the last part while looking at his shoes.

"Why can't I find.." I started to say. "Oh yeah, the memory loss." I answered my own question, tapping my head.

"I'm sorry," Freddie said understandingly.

But I ignored it. "That would be great, you guys picking me up, I mean."

"Well, then we'll be there at 8," I was really looking forward to going, even if everyone told me I hated school, and even if I couldn't remember anyone or anything. Even if I was depending on others, (which I hated, I could tell you that,) because I was in a wheelchair. [A/N Broken leg, remember] I couldn't wait to go, to try to remember something. We didn't speak, we just watched TV until it was time. I was looking over the day, remembering everything that happened. I know Freddie would never bring us kissing up again. But I needed to know one more thing, before I could let it rest, and we could forget.

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked, my voice sounded weird after such a long silence.

"What?" Freddie asked a bit confused.

"The kiss." I explained. "Did you enjoy us kissing?" his eyes shot nervous at me, watching my expression when I asked this.

He started muttering words. "Well, err, hmm, why do you ask?" he asked quickly, sending back the attention to me.

"Well I can't remember it, and I want to know if I was any good," I said, smirking.

"Oh, I get it. Well, then, yeah I think, I enjoyed kissing you," he said, his eyes still looked nervous but around his lips played a small smile.

"Really?" I asked. I felt happy inside when he said this, but the "bad" half of me was already starting to put it away.

"Really," Freddie said, calming down now.

"Okay, I'm ready to never speak of it again, because that really feels like something we should do," I said, grinning.

"Good idea," Freddie said, grinning too.

We turned our attention back to the TV, and there was the silence again.

_"Samantha, you know as good as I do you don't want to forget it,"_ the small voice in my head said.

_"Oh shut it blondy,"_ the tougher voice said. _"All she wants is to forget."_

_"Can you guys ever shut up?"_ my own voice screamed at the bickering pair in my head. The voices murmured and returned into the background of my head, still arguing but I ignored it. I was going crazy. When I heard a loud bang outside I realized it was 1 PM already, and that meant visiting hour was over. I knew that sooner or later (I hope later) a nurse will come and sent Freddie away. I shifted uncomfortably, Freddie noticed it was 1 PM too.

"I have to go," he pointed out the obvious.

"I know," I said sadly. "But I will see you tomorrow." I said, that cheered me up a little.

"Yes, we'll be at your house at 8 o'clock sharp," he said smiling, I watched him very closely. The last 2 times he left he kissed my head, which made me go crazy. A piece of me, along with the soft voice was hoping he would do it again today. But there was another, bigger piece in my head that wanted to beat the living cheese out of him for even touch me with his lips. Luckily the nicer piece was big enough to stop me from doing that. When Freddie stepped closer to me, I realized the small piece, along with my own feelings, were the lucky ones today. He bowed down and his lips met my hair. I inhaled his sweet scent again, he smelled fruity, like oranges. It smelled so good, and I felt blood rush up to my cheeks.

_"Get yourself together Puckett."_ I heard someone in my head say.

_"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"_ I replied in my head, it was ruining my moment.

In my head I was slowing down everything, because Freddie kissed my head only for about 5 seconds. When he backed away I saw he was blushing too. I smiled.

"See you tomorrow," I said.

"See you tomorrow, sweet dreams tonight," when he said this, I melted inside. My head was, once again, killing me for this, but I couldn't help it. Freddie smiled at me when my head turned redder than it already was. I tried to control it, but I wasn't doing a good job. I decided to smile back, it was a guilty smile.

"Bye," he said, and he left the room.

I laid down on my bed, "What a day," I muttered to myself.


	11. WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME!

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! Review on this story, do it for the children!**

**Chapter 11 "WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?"**

**Sam's POV**

"MOM!" I screamed, looking wide-eyed at the girl in the room that was told to be mine.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?" I screeched, an hour after Freddie left my mom returned and we packed my bag, signed my release papers, and we headed home. I was very nervous to see my home. It was a 20-minute drive from the hospital. My mom had a truck, so we could put my wheelchair in the back. Our house was just out the city. When my mom stopped the car I looked outside, and I liked what I saw instantly. My mom got my wheelchair and I sat in it, I could move myself. I had been in a wheelchair before I think; I was kind of good at it. We walked, well I rolled inside, and I loved it. It was small, peaceful and it smelled comfy. My mom needed to use the bathroom so she said I could go check out my room myself. She told me it was down the hall, and then the left door. That's where I am now, facing the girl who looks exactly like me.

"MOM!" I screamed again.

"Stop messing with me Sam! I'm not that gullible," The girl said, smirking, although she had a slight confused look on her face. I still had a shocked expression on my face when my mom entered.

"What is it, Sam?" my mom asked worriedly when she came in, looking for me, but she was looking at the other girl.

"Melanie?" my mom asked.

"Hi mom!" The girl said happily, and she hugged my mom. Why was she calling my mom, her mom?

"Mom, who is she?" I asked when they broke of ther hug.

"Sam, you can stop the act now!" Melanie said, a bit annoyed. "But why are you in a wheelchair?" she added, her voice sounded worried.

My mom started laughing. "Can't you see? She's your twin sister," Melanie looked a bit confused, because mom played along with my so-called act.

"Mom, what happened to Sam? Why can't she remember me?" she asked.

"Well, Sam fell out of a tree, an now she has no memory," my mom explained. "She does not remember anyone. If I knew you came, I told her about you."

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry I scared you!" Melanie apologized, and she hugged me.

"It's okay," I said. "But I kind of need to breathe," I added, because Melanie hugged me so tightly.

"Oops," she said, and she quickly let go. "So, you don't remember anything?"

"Nope." I said.

"Mel, how long are you staying?" My mom asked Melanie.

"Two weeks, then my boarding school starts again. We have a two weeks off because our teachers won a contest and now the can go on a two-week cruise."

"I guess you can sleep in Sam's room, but I will leave you two now, because I have to go cook," mom said, and she left the room.

"Whoa, mom is going to cook. Didn't see that one coming," Melanie said, sitting down on the bed.

"She told me she was going to change, but I can't remember how she was before," I said, rolling my wheelchair to the bed, Melanie got up, helped me out and helped me sit on the bed, than she sat down next to me again. We talked until mom called it was time for dinner. We talked about her boarding school, and about iCarly, about Carly and Freddie. I wanted to tell her about my school, but I couldn't because I didn't know anything about it. Melanie helped me get back in my wheelchair and she rolled me to the dining table.

"What do we have for dinner?" Melanie asked mom.

"Ham and…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"HAM YEAH!" I screeched, and my mom and Melanie started to laugh.

"You haven't changed a bit," Melanie said, chuckling. I blushed a bit in shame. Mom set the ham on the table and I attacked it, which caused another series of chuckles.

"Sorry, I was hungry," I tried to say, but my mouth was full of ham, so it probably sounded like. "Sobbfu, Ib bwas horfngpy."

When we were out of food after half an hour. My mom and Melanie did the dishes, and I rolled myself back to my room. I wanted to sit on the bed, but I couldn't help myself out the wheelchair.

"I hate to depend on other people!" I said to myself. I decided this wasn't going to work so I sat back in my wheelchair. This was what I knew now: I was a unique girl, I was strong, funny and I gave people nicknames. I was a bit of a bully, and I didn't get very good grades. Carly was my best friend, and together with Freddie we made an iCarly every Friday. I had watched an episode online and I thought we were really funny. Freddie and I had our first kiss after I told everyone he never kissed anyone, and he liked that kiss. I had a twin sister named Melanie, who went to boarding school. My mom wasn't a really good mom before, though I didn't knew what she did.

It felt good, to put everything on a row this way. It cleared my head a bit. I was repeating and repeating it in my head over and over again. After 10 minutes Melanie entered the room, she saw me sitting in my wheelchair and she knew directly what was wrong. She walked over to me and helped me out, so I could sit on the bed.

"Thank you," I said, and she smiled. She laid down beside me, and we looked at the ceiling.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How are you? And I want the truth," I didn't see that coming. I thought for a while.

"The truth, I think I'm okay… I'm just a little confused, and it's very annoying I can't remember things. But I can't remember when I could remember things, so really, I don't miss anything," this was the first time I said this out loud.

She looked at me. It felt like I looked right into a mirror. "We really look alike," I blurted out.

"I know," she said, as a smile crossed her face. It was 8 pm, and I already was tired. But I still had to pack my backpack, for tomorrow. But I figured packing a backpack with a broken leg isn't very easy.

"Mel, can you help me packing my bag for tomorrow?" I asked. I didn't know why I already called her Mel, I just met her this afternoon, it just felt like I knew her my whole live, which I actually did. I had the same feeling with Carly and Freddie. It just felt so right.

"Of course," she said. She grabbed all the stuff I needed and put them in my red backpack, I smiled.

"Thanks."

She put the backpack by the door and sat down on the bed.

"I'm so tired," I confessed.

"Than let's put on our PJ's." Melanie said.

She put hers on and helped me with mine. Melanie told our mom we were going to sleep. I told her to wish her goodnight from me too, because I didn't feel like getting back in my wheelchair. I lied down in my bed, getting under the cover. Melanie came back inside and she lied down besides me.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

"Goodnight." I whispered back, this felt like home.


	12. I'm Sam, but wait, you already know me

**A/N I'm so very sorry for not updating sooner. I just had a massive writers block, not much time and I couldn't formulate the sentences. Put that all together and you don't get new chapters!!! So, I'm sorry.**

**Chapter 12 "Hello, I'm Sam, but wait, you already know me..."**

**Freddie's POV**

It was 6:30 AM when I looked at my clock. The annoying sound of my alarm woke me.

"Hmpffft!" I cried out. I swung my arm at my alarm so it would shut up. I buried my head back in my pillow, wishing I could just go back to sleep. But I knew better.

"And 5, 4, 3, 2.." I muffled into my pillow.

"Freddiebear, it's time for breakfast!" My mother called from out the kitchen. I knew I better come or she would think I was sick, and take me to our stupid doctor. My mom had him on speed-dial.

With much effort I got out from under my sheets and walked to the kitchen, said hello to my mom and sat down.

"Good morning sweetie pie," she greeted back. "Here, I made you some nettle sandwiches. My friend Deliah told me they where really healthy." And she handed me a plate with green, slimy sandwiches. They looked really, really disgusting.

I forced myself to smile at my mom and brought a sandwich to my mouth, carefully took a bite.

They tasted even more disgusting than they looked, but I didn't want to hurt my mom so I ate the whole sandwich.

"Thanks mom," I said, ignoring the urge to puke.

I walked back to my room, put on a dark pair of jeans, a blue and white striped t-shirt and red chuck tailors. I combed my hair and brushed my teeth three times to get the disgusting taste out of my mouth.

It was 7:15 AM when I finished with all of that. I had to go to Carly in half an hour so I had just enough time to finish my homework I didn't do because I spend all my time with Sam this weekend.

_"Wow, never thought I would say that," _the voice in my head said.

I finished just in time. I put all my books in my grey backpack and swung it over my shoulder. I said goodbye to my mom and walked to the apartment across the hall.  
_  
Knock, knock!_

"I'm coming!" I heard Carly yell and 5 seconds later she the door opened and a grinning Carly stepped out. Looking at her huge grin made me grin too.

We walked outside, deciding we should walk to Sam to because her wheelchair wouldn't fit in my car. It was a 5 minute walk to Sam, and from there a 10 minute walk to school.

Carly, who was still grinning, was frisking down the road.

"Whoa, what's up with all the happiness?" I asked chuckling.

"Love.." She answered dreamingly.

I smiled, I guess things are going well with that Jasper guy.

"Jasper and I texted the whole day yesterday. And he asked me if I wanted to go out with him on Friday. And I said yes!" Carly said.

"Well, I hope you guys have fun!" I said. I got over Carly a few months ago, I still liked her, but more as a sister. If she was happy, I was happy too.

"Oh, I know we will, he's just such a gentleman," Carly said.

She got lost in her thoughts, thinking about Jasper I think. We walked to Sam's house in silence.

When we arrived in Sam's street I realized I didn't knew in which house she lived.

"Carly, which house?" I asked. She walked to the right front door, and knocked twice.

What I thought to be Sam opened the door.

What I saw freaked me out. "SAM, CAN YOU WALK AGAIN?" I yelled at her happily. The probably-not-Sam started to laugh.

"Melanie?" Carly asked hesitatingly.

"Yup it's me. I'm here for two weeks, visiting my mom and Sam. But I bet you're here for Sam, I will go get her." And the-not-Sam-but-Melanie was gone.

"We told you there was a Melanie," Carly giggled when she saw my shocked face.

My face went from shocked, to bright red. I made such a fool out of myself. Oh god.

Carly was still giggling when Sam rolled to the door. She greeted us and I pushed her outside.

"Bye mom, bye Mel!" Sam shouted.

"Bye." We heard come out of the house, Carly closed the door and we started to walk to the school. Well Carly and I walked, I pushed Sam.

Sam's POV

"So, Melanie's back! What happened when you saw her?" Carly asked me curiously.

"Well, she scared the living hell out of me! My mom didn't knew she would come, so she didn't tell me. So when I went to my room and she was there, that scared me to death." I said chuckling.

Carly and Freddie started laughing to.

"Did you attack her?" Freddie asked, still laughing.

"I wanted to, but that isn't that easy when your in a wheelchair," I said giggling.

That caused Freddie to laugh even harder.

"I can't wait for you to meet your friends… wait that sounds so weird," Carly said.

I smiled. "I can't wait to meet them either," I said. "Did you tell them I lost my memory?"

"Yes, I sent everybody a text about it, because I didn't want that you had to explain it over and over again," Carly said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

And then I saw the school. Here goes nothing, I thought.

Freddie rolled me inside, while Carly opened the door. I sighed, letting my eyes take it all in.

There were so many people, and I didn't knew which ones I used to know, which ones I never talked to, or which ones I used to hate. The where all the same people to me, the same people I couldn't remember.

Freddie rolled me to the lockers. When he stopped walking I assumed we where at my locker.

"Carly, I don't know my code. Do you know my code?" I asked.

Carly smiled and walked over to my locker to open it. "5766," she whispered in my ear.

"Thanks." I said. "Freddo, can you help me get the right books?" I asked Freddie, who was still standing behind me.

"Of course." I think we had the same classes, because he knew by head which book to put in my bag. He just handed me my bag when a cheery looking blond girl came our way.

"Hi Lisa!" Carly greeted the girl.

"Hi Carly, Freddie, Sam, I'm so sorry for you!" Lisa told me.

I didn't really knew how to respond to that so I just thanked her.

"Well, I'm throwing a party Friday night, and you three are all invited," Lisa said cheerfully.

"Lisa!" A boy across the hall called her name. "Well, tell me if your coming later, I have to go now." And she was gone.

"Are we going?" Freddie asked us.

"Well, I certainly think you guys should go, but I can't come, I already have a date with Jasper. But I really think Sam should go, Freddie will you go with her?" Carly asked.

"Why should I go!" I asked.

"Because, it's a good opportunity to get to know everyone again," Carly explained, and I knew she was right.

"If you want to go, I will come with you," Freddie told me.

"Thanks, I would really appreciate that," I said.

"Well that's settled than," Carly cheered.

The bell rang and we had to go to our first class. Carly pushed me to the right classroom. She pushed my wheelchair under a table, when Freddie removed the chair. A teacher with red hear walked in.

"Carly! Why do I get the feeling I don't like her?" I whispered to Carly, who started laughing.

"That's Miss Briggs. You can't stand her, and she can't stand you either."

"Why am I not surprised?" I said, Carly giggled.

When Miss Briggs started the class, she shot a few mean glares at me, which I happily sent back. This was going to be easier than I thought.


	13. The party

A/N Hi! This chapter isn't checked yet so if you want the checked one, you'll probably have to wait until Saturday, because I'm going on a vacation. In this chapter I switch from POV 3 times, so I hope you don't mind. And I'm sorry for the cliff hanger! (If you didn't read it yet, there is going to be a cliff hanger.)

**Chapter 13 "The party."**

Sam's POV

"One Banana blitz for me!" I yelled to Freddie, who was ordering our smoothies.

Carly, Freddie and I where at the Groovy Smoothies, celebrating I survived my 'first' week at school.

Carly and Freddie sat down on a table and I rolled myself next to them. Freddie handed me my smoothy and I started zipping.

"What was the weirdest thing that happened to you this week?" Carly asked me, starting a conversation.

"Uhm." I said thinking. "Well, there was this shirtless chubby boy who bumped into me. When he looked up and saw my face he forgot all his books and ran away while screaming and crying." I said giggling.

"That was probably Gibby." Carly said chuckling.

"You used to bully him all the time, I guess he forgot you loosed your memory." Freddie added, widely grinning.

"Well, it was really weird." I said chuckling. "It was also weird to have the feeling that I hated most of the people without knowing ho they are."

"That seems weird." Carly replied.

I nodded. There where so many people at the school, and I couldn't stand almost every single one of them. [a/n This feeling she didn't had with Freddie!!]

I also really, really hated Francine Briggs. She was mean and so boring that almost everyone fell asleep in her class. She had a huge lack of understanding, because when I told her I didn't finish my homework, well because I fell out of a tree, broke my leg and lost my memory, she gave me a week detention. And when Freddie tried to stand up for me, she gave him a week detention also. So now we stayed at school till 5 the whole week. But detention with Freddie wasn't that bad. He was really funny and we talked about everything. Without him I wouldn't survived this week. Well I probably would survived it, but not this easy.

I realized I was thinking for a long time now and I woke from my thoughts. I saw Freddie and I were sitting alone.

"Where's Carly?" I asked, searching for her with my eyes.

"She went home three minutes ago because she needed to go get ready for her date with Jasper. She said she was leaving." Freddie said, chuckling about my stupidity.

"Oh, I guess I got lost in my thoughts." I said, but then I realized something. "But her date doesn't start for another 2 hours." I said confused.

"I know." Freddie said laughing. "But this is Carly we're talking about."

"I get it." I said giggling.

"Do you want me to pick you up for the party at Lisa's tonight?" Freddie asked me.

Oh yeah, that was tonight. I wish I wouldn't have to go. But I already told Lisa we where coming, and I promised Carly I would go.

"yes, that would be nice." I said to Freddie, I didn't really had a choice because I don't know where Lisa lives.

"Than I will be at your house around 8, okay?" Freddie asked.

"8 is great." I said. "That sounded funny." I rambled.

"8 it is." Freddie said laughing.

"Okay, but it's getting late. We should of get going. How are you getting home?" Freddie asked me.

"Well, I have to call Melanie and than she will pick me up." I said.

"Okay, call her, I will wait till she shows up." Freddie said.

I was happy he said that, because I really didn't want to wait alone. I grabbed my cell phone and dialled Mel's number. "Hi Mel! Can you come pick me up?" … "Okay! See you soon!" And I hung up.

"She will be her in 5 minutes." I said to Freddie.

"Okay, let's go outside." Freddie stood up and pushed me outside. It wasn't cold.

"What did you think of your first week?" Freddie asked me, when he sat down on a bench, my wheelchair was right next to it.

"It was so much easier than I expected. I was really scared it was going to be hard, but it wasn't." I told him.

"That's great. You know if you need help, I'm always there for you!"

"Thanks."

After that we remained silent and waited for Mel to come, who showed up 3 minutes after that.

"It still shocks me how much you 2 look alike." Freddie rambled.

"It's not that shocking, because we're twins." Melanie said, I chuckled.

"See you tonight Freddo!" I said.

"Bye!!" Freddie replied, and Mel and I walked our way home.

Freddie's POV

Ugh, I didn't want to go home, stupid curfew!! I like spending time with Sam, that's why I didn't mind detention this week. Though, I desided not to tell my mom about it. I told her I would help Sam with her homework this week. It wasn't a complete lie. I was helping Sam with her homework, only in detention, and we didn't do much homework. Probably all we did was talk, about everything, it was very easy to talk with Sam. She was a good listener, and when she spoke, she never got boring.

It was 25 past 6 when I opened the door to my apartment.

"Hi mom!" I called out.

"Hello Freddie! Dinner is ready, you can go and sit at the table." My mom said from out the kitchen.

I sat down and my mom set the food on the table.

"Sorry I'm late, we where at the Groovy Smoothies and I couldn't leave Sam by herself so we waited for her sister to pick her up." I told my mom.

"Don't drink to much of those you call 'smoothies' they are very unhealthy. Next time I will make you a smoothie, than you can bring it with you!" My mom said simply, I guess she didn't minded I was late, but I was so not going to bring a smoothy from home to the Groovy Smoothies.

"What's for dinner?" I asked quickly, trying to get the subject of off the smoothies, luckily it worked.

"We have nettle soup and tofu burgers." My mom said, and I had, again, the urge to puke.

"Yum."

We ate in silence, I gagged with every bite I took, luckily my mom didn't noticed that.

After dinner I did the dishes and went into my room, it was 30 past 7, I had 15 minutes left before I had to go. I decided to put on a new shirt, I grabbed my red polo shirt and put it on. Brushed my teeth, and fixed my hair. I grabbed my cell phone and the present I bought for Lisa, it was nothing special, a gift certificate for Groovy Smoothies. I wasn't very good in buying presents for girls.

I walked to the door. "Bye mom! I'll be back around 12." I knew she wouldn't think it was such a good idea so as soon as I said it, I closed the door behind me.

I put Lisa's gift in my pocket and walked to my bike. I didn't want to walk all the way to Sam, so I would just leave my bike there.

Cycling it was just a 5 minute ride, when I arrived I set my bike against the wall in there small front yard, and I knocked three times.

Sam opened the door almost immediately, she looked AMAZING. She was wearing a small red dress, but it wasn't skimpy. It was a dress you never ever expected to see Sam in. [a/n For a picture, go to my profile.]

"You look gorgeous." I said drooling, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Thanks." She said blushing. "You look nice yourself too." She added. "But I could use little help here." She said, grinning.

I quickly got over to her and I pushed her wheelchair out of the house.

"Can I leave my bike her? Than we can walk together to Lisa." I asked.

"No problem, but you probably want to put it inside. Because I don't know if it's safe if you just let it stand there." She replied.

I grinned and I rolled my bike inside.

Sam's POV

I watched Freddie put his bike inside, maybe this party wasn't such a bad idea.

When Freddie cane outside again he started to push my wheelchair in the right direction. "What did you bought for Lisa?" I asked Freddie curious. What did guys bought for girls.

"Something lame, a gift certificate for the Groovy Smoothies." When he said that, I started giggling. I grabbed into my small purse and pulled out a piece of paper and held it up.

"You bought a gift certificate to." Freddie said laughing.

"What else could I get her! I don't know her!" I said, laughing too.

We laughed for a long time, when we where quit again, I looked at Freddie and we started laughing again, all the way till Lisa's.

We where still chuckling when Freddie knocked on Lisa's door., Lisa opened and there were already lots of people.

"Come in!" Lisa shouted at us. "Make your self at home!!" and she was gone again. Freddie rolled us to the present table and we laid both of our certificates on the table.

We walked around for about half an hour, I congratulated Lisa when we saw her again. We talked to a few other people, but I didn't get the feeling I used to know them, the feeling I had with Carly, Freddie, Melanie, Spencer and my mom. It just wasn't there. What I also didn't understand, people told my I used to bully Freddie, call him names and stuff, but if that's the truth, why don't I feel anything against him, like I had with Briggs. The only thing I had with Freddie is that I really liked being near to him, it was relieving and it felt just perfect when I was around him.

"Do you want to go outside?" Freddie asked me.

"Yeah!" I screamed, Freddie grinned and pushed us outside.

The music outside wasn't as hard as inside, and because I was in a wheelchair, I guess I wouldn't be dancing anytime soon, so I thought outside was better. Lisa had an amazing, large backyard. Most of the people where inside, dancing. There where only a few people here, witch I, shockingly, didn't knew the name off.

Freddie stopped walking and settled my wheelchair next to his chair.

"So, what do you think of the party?" He asked me.

"Well, it is certainly loud, and there are lots of people. But it's nice." I said, and it was the truth.

"I'm glad you came with me, I think it wouldn't be this nice if you weren't here." Freddie said to me.

I blushed. "I'm glad you came too." And then something happened, it was like something snapped. I felt myself being drawn to Freddie, his face came closer and closer. My eyes looked directly in his and I couldn't stop myself. On this moment, I didn't care I didn't know who I was, I didn't care I broke my leg, I didn't care I couldn't remember who everyone was. The only thing what mattered was the brown eyed boy who was staring at me and came closer and closer. When I realized this, I felt my lips crash against his, he slid one arm around my waist and his other hand went trough my hair. My arms where around his neck. I felt his tong run over my lips, waiting. I deepened the kiss, it became more passionate. It lasted until we both needed air and we pulled back. When I pulled back, my head felt like it was going to explode and I blacked out.

I heard someone saying my name. I fought my way back to reality.

"Sam? Sam!" I heard, coming closer to reality.

When I opened my eyes, I realized something. I remembered, everything.


	14. It just had to happen

**A/N Okay, people, I want to leave the choice to you. I felt the last chapter was kind of rushed, and I feel really sorry for putting it up. If you think so to, please put it in a review and if many people say it rushed, I will re-write the chapter. So, just say it if you think it. (That means, I will re-write this chapter as well, that's why I made it a short one.)**

**Chapter 14 It just had to happen..**

**Sam's POV**

I remembered, everything.

I remembered my name, Sam Joy Puckett. I remembered I was a bully, and very strong. I remembered my best friend was Carly Shay, and we had a web-show called iCarly, which we did every Friday. I remembered my favorite color was brown. I remembered I want to be an invisible ninja when I grow up. I remembered I hated people. I remembered I had an appointment with our school principal Ted Franklin every week.

And I remembered I was really, really in love with Fredward Benson. I remembered where I had seen his two familiar chocolate brown eyes before I woke from my coma. I remembered why it felt so perfect being around him. I loved him.

I remembered that I never told anyone, I remembered that was the reason I insulted him all the time. It was the only way to get his attention.

All of this shot through my head in only 3 seconds. When I opened my eyes they stared directly in the two o-so-familiar chocolate brown ones. The pair of eyes I had dreamed of so many times, where now staring directly at me. I did the only thing I could do, I freaked out.

"Sorry Fredderly, I just… I can't… I have to… I can't stay!" I blurted out, and I fled. I quickly rolled myself through the people. I needed to get away. I needed time to think.

"Sam! SAM!" I heard Freddie shout at me, but I didn't look around. I knew he ran after me, but I had to get away.

I quickly rolled myself out the already open front door. I knew I couldn't get away quick enough, so I rolled myself behind a bush, hoping Freddie wouldn't see me there.

"Sam! Sam, I know you're here somewhere, please, talk to me!" I heard Freddie shout, drawing the attention of many people inside.

I stayed quiet.

"Sam, please." Freddie said, in a much softer voice.

I still said nothing.

"Please, Sam, just talk to me." He said. I knew he was giving up.

I still kept myself from saying something.

Freddie gave up, and quietly walked back inside.

I quickly took my change and rolled myself further and further away from Lisa's house. It was dark outside, but the moon light the streets just enough for me to see where I was going. I realized I exactly knew where I was, though I didn't even now the way to this house only hours ago. It was supposed to be a blessing I had my memory back, although I found it a curse. A huge curse.


	15. My options

A/N I thought all the different names for the voices in Sam's head was going to be a bit confusing, so I decided to put them on a row for you guys, and I give them all a name. The voices in her head talk TO her, so they call Sam you.

The sweet voice: Bibi  
The rough voice: Mika  
The crazy voice: Selda  
The always-hungry voice: Sandy  
Sam's own voice: Sam (Duh!)

**Chapter 15  
**  
**Sam's POV**

I rolled my way back to home in silence. But in my head, I was arguing so hard with myself I thought it was going to explode.  
_  
"You kissed Freddie and got your memory back!"_ Bibi screamed in a high-pitched voice.  
_  
"YOU KISSED THE **! WHY!"_ Mika said in a very disappointed voice.

_"And he didn't even taste like food."_ A sad Sandy muttered.

_"Can we go roll down a hill?"_ Selda asked serious.

_"Oh please Selda! Just shut up!" _Mika yelled.

_"Sam, go back to the party and tell Freddie you have your memory back!"_ Bibi said. _"He will be so pleased." _She muttered to herself.

_"Pleased my **! He doesn't like the real you, why other do you think he only was nice to you when you had no memory! And you can do so much better than him!" _Mika said.

_"Because you have your memory back, does that mean you can eat all of your favorite food again? Cause that would be so cool!"_ Sandy chuckled happily.  
_  
"Sandy! Forget food for one time and help us figure out what Sam should do!"_ Bibi cried out.

_"I agree with blondy for once."_ Mika mumbled.

_"I think she should dress up like a clown and dance around in McDonalds!"_ Selda said, like it were the most normal thing ever.

I was going crazy. It was official now. I was going crazy.

_"Sam, if you tell Freddie you have your memory back, the things will just go back the way they were, the only attention you are going to get from him is when you insult him. Do you really want that?"_ Mika said.

_"Of course he wouldn't do that!"_ Bibi said, but she sounded not really sure of herself.  
_  
"You know that time when we ate ribs? Those were good times." _Sandy blurted out.

_"I still think you should dress up like a clown and…" _Selda began to say when I cut her off.

"_GUYS YOU AREN'T REALLY HELPING!"_ I shouted inside of my head.

The voices mumbled something and then completely disappeared.

_"NO! Don't go away I didn't mean it like that!" _I yelled in my head, but they didn't come back. Now I had to find out what to do and I didn't even had the crazy voices in my head to help me.

There were 3 options.

1. I tell everyone I have my memory back and everything went back to the way it was.  
2. I tell everyone I have my memory back and Freddie would still be nice to me and be my friend or maybe more.  
3. I don't tell anyone I have my memory back and Freddie and I still stay the way we are now.

And because option 2 was surely not going to happen and I didn't really want things to go back they were, because I liked the way Freddie and I were acting with each other. It didn't leave me much of a choice. I was going to lie, big time. It was a good thing I was a good liar.

I hope this was going to work. I know how easy it would be to just give in and tell people I had my memory back, and I also knew how hard it was going to be pretending I didn't had my memory back. I had to be careful with my nicknames and my behavior. And with all the things that happened before the accident, because I was supposed to know nothing about it.

I realized I was standing in my front yard for 4 minutes and I was completely zoned out. I quickly rolled to the front door and knocked. Mel opened.

"Hi! Where's Freddie? How did you get home?" Mel asked me, looking around for Freddie because he was supposed to bring me home.

"I didn't feel well so Freddie brought me home but he went back to the party because I told him to. He is going to pick up his bike when he goes home, but I'm going to bed so will you give him his bike when he comes for it?" I quickly lied. It didn't feel that bad because I lied all the time, but still.

"Of course I will!" Mel told me.

We entered and I rolled to mom. "Hi mom!" I said to her and she smiled at me.

"How was it? Was it too hard for your head?" she asked me, concerned.

"It was really nice, but I have a bit of an headache now. I think I'm going to bed." I said and she kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

Melanie and I walked to my, well now our, room.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Yeah, can you help me put my PJ's on?" I asked.

"Of course!" She said and she helped me out of my wheelchair and sat me down on my bed. She handed me my PJ's and I got out of my red dress and put on my short sweats and t-shirt.

"Thanks Mel. Sleep tight!" I said and I lay down.

Melanie left the room and shut the door.

I laid my head on the pillow and lay motionless for 15 minutes. Sleep just wouldn't catch me. It scared the living hell out of me when doorbell rang. I knew who it was and I pretended I was asleep.

I could hear the door opening and I could hear Freddie speak.

"Hello Melanie, is Sam here? Can I speak to her?" Freddie asked.

"Sam's asleep, I think. She didn't feel so good. Maybe you can call her tomorrow because I don't really want to wake her." I heard Melanie say.

"Oh okay, well I just wanted to say, she might be getting pieces of her memory back or something. Because she called me Fredderly, but I never told her she used to call me that." Freddie said.

I couldn't hear Melanie react so I guess she did something with her face. Then she talked again.

"Wait here, I will grab your bike." I heard Freddie's bike roll out the front door and I heard them say goodbye. Then I heard the front door close and I guess Melanie went back into the living room.

When I realized what Freddie said I remembered I called him Fredderly. Why, why did I just have to say it!

I didn't even start lying and I did something wrong.


	16. I knew my luck wouldn't last long

**A/N I know I have been doing a lot of Sam POV, but I do it because I think what she thinks, and what she goes through is more important this part of the story. I will use a Freddie POV soon!**

I want to thank all of you! 105 reviews! That's terribly amazing! Thanks! I really want to thank all the people who take the time to review, I LOVE YOU ALL! You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside ;D

If you didn't know, or forgot, or I made a mistake, in the story today is Saturday. 

**Chapter 16**

**Sam's POV  
**  
When I woke up in the morning the first thing that came to my mind was: I KISSED FREDWARD BENSON.

Yesterday I was so taken away with the fact I had my memory back that I didn't even realize I kissed him. I kissed the guy I liked for a longer time I could remember.

This isn't a nice way to wake up. Believe me. I woke up with a horrible feeling in me stomach. This only reminded me that I was going to lie. I was going to make it so much harder for everyone.

I saw that Melanie already left the room so I had time to think without feeling her eyes burn my skin. I twisted myself because I didn't lay very comfortable, but I forgot the broken leg, and I fell out off my bed with a loud thump. Melanie came rushing in my room; well, there goes my time to think.

"What happened?" she asked. I say… she had to try very hard not to laugh. I wondered why so I checked myself out in the large mirror on my door and realized that one leg, the unbroken one, lay still on my bed. I lied on my stomach and my sheets fell down with me and lay over my head, but they didn't cover my eyes. I started laughing at the weird picture and Melanie laughed with me before she helped me up.

"Again, what happened?" she asked, still giggling a bit.

"I fell." I said, pointing out the obvious.

"Well, I figured that out myself." Melanie replied.

I stuck out my tongue and Melanie helped me get dressed. When she finished, she helped me in my wheelchair and I rolled myself to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I felt so embarrassed that I couldn't get myself dressed. Luckily I could brush my own teeth.

I rolled myself to the kitchen and where Melanie made me some bacon, which I ate eagerly.

"Thanks." I said with my mouth full of bacon.

"You can have mine too." Melanie said, shoving her plate to me when she saw the half chewed bacon in my open mouth.

"Oops, sorry." I said snickering.

"Well, at least I'm glad you are getting some of your old habits back." Melanie said happily.

I nearly chocked on some of my bacon but Melanie didn't noticed, she walked out of the kitchen joining my mom in the living room.

Oh god, was I that obvious? I guess I was, well it was going to be even harder. Seeing Gibby shirtless but can't say anything insulting about it, that's maybe the hardest thing I've ever done. I let out a sigh.

I ate all the bacon in silent, when I finished I rolled myself to the living room as well.

I turned all my attention to the TV, forgetting about all the shocking things that happened for a moment, and I watched TV for 2 hours. I watched until the smell of ham entered my nose.

"Is that ham I smell?" I asked, my mouth watering by the thought of it. I looked around but I didn't see my mom or Melanie in the living room. "Is that ham I smell?" I shouted, harder this time.

"Yes, it's almost finished." My mom yelled from out the kitchen, and I quickly rolled to the ham I desired. Oh, sweet ham.

"When I eat this ham, I'm going to Carly's, okay?" I said to my mom.

"No problem. Do you know how to get there?" she asked me.

"Well, duh…" I started to say but I remembered I was supposed to not know it, so I continued, "They showed it to me." I finished my sentence. That was a close one. Luckily my mom didn't notice anything.

I stayed silent till my mom gave me a plate of ham, which I immediately lunged at. My mom chuckled and took a plate too and sat down across me.

"Sam, I have to ask you something," she nervously said to me.

"Spit it out," I said with my mouth full of the last bite of my ham. "But can I have some more of this?" I asked and pointed at my empty plate.

"Sure, it's on the kitchen counter."

I loaded my plate full with ham again and sat back. "So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, I want to ask you something. That boy, who came to pick up his bike yesterday, you seem to like him." my mom said.

I remained silent and my mom continued.

"I don't know for sure, and I understand if you don't want to tell me. But I just wanted to make sure you didn't do something rushed or something you will regret in the future. Because I wasn't such a good mom before, I don't really know something about your friends, and because you lost your memory, you don't really know them as well. I just wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt you." My mom said, and my eyes started watering.

I knew my mom was a terrible mom before. I remembered. All she did was drink, whine, yell and sleep. But the last week she really was there for me, she cooked for Mel and me. She cared, and she didn't do all these things for a long time. And now this speech, I felt like she really was there for me. I wasn't a sentimental person, and I almost never cried. But this was one of the occasions where I found myself allowed to cry.

I rolled over to my mom and hugged her tight. "Thanks mom, you have no idea how much that means to me. But I know what I'm doing." I whispered in her ear.

I broke the hug and we didn't speak again. It wasn't uncomfortable. There was just no need to speak.

I finished my second plate of ham, and then I rolled myself to my bedroom and changed into my clothes with a little help from Melanie, who was reading a book on her bed. I said goodbye to her and to my mom and took of to Carly. I really hoped I wouldn't meet Fredwardino on the way.

Luckily the luck was on my side today. I arrived at Carly's apartment and I didn't see, hear or smell Fredward. When I rolled myself out of the elevator into Carly's, I sighed of relief.

But my relief immediately disappeared when Carly came running screaming at me.

"OH MY GOD, SAMANTHA JOY PUCKETT! YOU KISSED FREDWARD BENSON! AND THEN YOU RAN, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME IMMEDEATLY AND I HAD TO HEAR IT FROM LISA! WHY DIDN'T YOU OR FREDDIE TELL ME? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO KISSED! YOU KISSED!" Carly screamed, she said so much information at once I only understand half of it.

"Carly, calm down!" I tried to soothe here.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU LIKE HIM?" She said, still screaming.

"Carly, I don't like him! It just happened!" I tried to explain.

"DON'T SAY YOU DON'T LIKE HIM SAMANTHA, I KNOW YOU DO!"

"CARLY! CALM DOWN! NOTHING HAPPENED AND NEVER CALL ME SAMANTHA!" I shouted, but I guess that wasn't such a good idea. First, I scream really, really loud, and I just shouted my name, in the same building Fredweird, the boy I'm avoiding but who does wants to talk to me, lives.

And just as I expected, Freddie came through the door, just seconds after I had my break down.

I knew my luck wouldn't last long.


	17. Confessions

A/N Sorry sorry sorry for not updating in a while. But I've been extremely busy. And I have a writers block, I know how I want to end this story, but I don't know how to do it :P So I hope you still like it, even though it's a bit boring. I hope you keep reading it.

**And I wanted to thank you all so extremely much for reviewing! They mean so much to me!**

**And, at last, I want to ask you to read my other story, iSee no world. It's Seddie to and it's very sad. And I hope you guys will like that as well.**

**S that was it for this extremely long authors note. You must be crazy if your still reading this. :P**

**Ps: This is the non-checked version, if you want to read the checked one, wait till this message disappears. So, no flames on spelling and grammar okay!**

**Enjoy chapter 17.**

Chapter 17 Confessions

**Sam's POV**

"_Okay, okay, okay, calm down, I'm calm, no I'm not AAAAH. What do I do, what do I do, what do I do! Seriously, WHAT DO I DO!" _My mind exploded, Freddie was standing there saying nothing, I decided to go the easy way, deny and joke.

"Hi Fredward." I said, smiling, no-memory Sam was nicer than real Sam so I had to be nicer than usual. "Guess you heard me scream." I added, still smiling. How does Carly do this, don't her cheeks ever get tired!

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "Why didn't you return my calls or texts?" He asked suspicious.

"I'm sorry." That where 2 words I never said. "My phone's dead." This time I wasn't lying, my phone really was broken, I rolled my wheelchair over it.

Freddie looked taken back. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said. "But why did you ran away yesterday? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, still a bit suspicious.

"No of course not!" I said, as if it was obvious, I still found it weird to act so nice, but I guess I'll just have to live with it. "I suddenly felt sick and I didn't wanted to ruin Lisa's party by puking all over her guests and I didn't want you to see me puke so I ran away. And when I got home I immediately went to bed, because I felt so sick." God, I was on fire, I saw he believed me, it's a good thing I am a master liar.

"Oh." Freddie said stupidly. He scratched the back of his head.

"Well, don't just stand there! Come in." I said chuckling.

He quickly closed the door behind him and sat down on the couch.

Carly, who was still standing besides me watched us very closely, and then she broke down.

"YOU GUYS ARE UNBELIEVEBLE. FIRST I NEED TO HEAR FROM LISA THAT YOU GUYS KISSED AND THAN YOU BOTH ARE AT MY HOUSE AND YOU DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT, NOT TO ME AND NOT TO EACH OTHER!" She screamed, and looked at us as if she could kill us.

I felt a bit guilty, but at the same time I was mad at Carly for bringing the kiss up. I think me and Freddie had a silent understanding that it was something that we didn't talked about, and now Carly brought it up.

Freddie looked highly uncomfortable and I mirrored his look. I shot a death glare at Carly and I saw she realized what she did wasn't very smart.

"Fredward Benson, it's time for your weekly ear cleansing!" Freddie's mother called from out there apartment. I had never been so happy that Freddie had an extremely overprotecting mother that found weekly ear cleansings necessary.

"Guess I have to go," Freddie said, extremely relieved, I could hear him sigh. "Adios," and he quickly left the apartment.

I waited a minute before speaking, not shouting this time. "Why Carly, why did you had to do that! You are supposed to be the smart one," I said.

"Sorry, maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to do," Carly said ashamed.

"Maybe!" I hissed.

"Okay, it was very stupid. But that doesn't mean I don't want to know what I asked," she said, getting her confidence back.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you," I said stubbornly.

"You know, you start to act more like your old self again," Carly said happily. "That's a good sign, isn't it?"

I almost choked on my tongue, "it is, I think." I said quickly. "Maybe it's because I hang out with you guys all the time, and you remind me of who I am." I said, trying to change to subject to me instead of why I kissed Freddie.

But sadly Carly instantly saw trough my attempt to change the subject. "Don't you try to change the subject. We will talk about you later."

"Why not now?" I asked, almost begged.

"Sam!" Carly whined

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, but I knew it wasn't going to work.

"Why did you kissed Freddie?" she said, bringing back the uncomfortable subject.

"I told you, I'm not going to tell you," I replied.

"Was it because he told you, you had to?"

"No."

"Because he said you two were dating?"

"No."

"Did you thought he was someone else?"

"No!"

"I'm running out of options here!"

"Then let it go, I'm not going saying anything!"

"Why did you kiss him?"

"I'm not going to tell you!"

"Why?"

"I won't say!"

"Why!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Why?"

"Carly!"

"Why!"

"I'm going now!" I rolled myself to the elevator and pushed to button. It was only a matter of time before I was going to break, so I had to get away.

"Not the puppy dog eyes!" I said, looking at her extremely sad face.

"Why?" She pouted.

"Because I love him!" I yelled. As soon as I said it, I covered my mouth with my hands. I just confessed I love Freddie, and I have to explain to Carly, how on earth I would know I love Freddie, because in one week you can't fall in love with someone.

"I knew it!" Carly said with a goofy expression on her face.


	18. The first kiss

**A/N Finally a chapter in Freddie's POV, enjoy! I think this is one of the last chapters, I think there will be a chapter 19 and 20 than an epilogue, but I'm not completely sure, what do you think? **

**Ps: This chapter isn't checked yet, yeah, you guys know the deal, but the person who checked my chapters isn't sending something back, so I think she's on vacation or something.**

Chapter 18 The first kiss

_Freddie's POV_

I was on my way to go back to Carly's because my mom finished cleaning my ears. We made a deal, if she could cleans my ears once a week, I would get more pocket money, so I gave in. I was about to knock when I heard Carly and Sam argue, yes I know it's bad to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help myself.

_"I told you, I'm not going to tell you,"_ I heard Sam shout

_"Was it because he told you, you had to?"_ I heard Carly reply. What was this about?

_"No."_

_"Because he said you two were dating?"_

_"No."_

_"Did you thought he was someone else?"_

_"No!"_

_"I'm running out of options here!"_

_"Then let it go, I'm not going saying anything!"_

_"Why did you kiss him?"_ I instantly knew what this was about, they where arguing about our kiss, o this isn't good. Should I go in and pretend I didn't hear anything, I can't keep listening. I know I don't want to, o who am I kidding, I so want to hear this!

_"I'm not going to tell you!"_ Sam shouted, waking me from my thoughts again.

_"Why?"_

_"I won't say!"_

_"Why!"_

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Carly!"_

_"Why!"_

_"I'm going now! Not the puppy dog eyes!" _Carly was pulling the puppy dog eyes, I should have seen that one coming, she always does that when she wants us to confess something.

_"Why?"_

_"Because I love him!" _I heard Sam shout,

"_I knew it!" _Carly said, but I didn't even hear it, as soon as I realised what she meant with that, well that she loved me, my mouth dropped open and I leaned against the door to Carly's apartment, but because I was so shocked I forgot it was always open and I fell inside, my mouth still open. I felt two eyes turn my way. "Uhm.. Hi." I said stupidly.

"Hello, how long have you been standing there?" Carly asked nervously.

"O, no you got it wrong, I wasn't standing there, I was coming back to your place but I tripped over my doorstep so I fell in." I quickly lied, I hope it was convincing, or else things would become really awkward. Not like they weren't already, but then they would achieve unbelievable awkwardness.

I heard Sam sigh of relieve and Carly looked a lot less nervous, I guess they bought it. I helped myself up and sat down on the couch. "Is there something I need to hear then?" I asked, still trying to sound convincing, I think I'm doing a good job, because they bought it again. Sam taught me well.

"No, nothing interesting happened here." Sam said, she was rolling herself back into the apartment, I was wondering what she did in the elevator.

"Nope." Carly added, "Shall we go to the iCarly studio and watch a movie or something?" She asked.

"Good plan" I said

Sam rolled herself back into the elevator and before we could enter she said "See you upstairs." And she grinned widely.

I chuckled and Carly and I took the stairs to the studio.

**Sam's POV**

As soon as the elevator doors close I sweep the grin of my face and I almost had a panic attack. I need to be more careful. I didn't even got trough one day, one day of pretending I still lost my memory without making a gazillion mistakes. Seriously, what was going on with me! I'm a master liar, or at least I was. The elevator doors open and I rolled myself outside. Carly and Freddie were already there and I stood still next to a beanbag. This is going to be awkward.

"Uhm, Fredward, can you help me get in a beanbag?" I asked awkwardly.

"Of course." He said, not even a little bit awkward, he walked towards me and lifted me up bridal style. He gently set me down in the nearest beanbag and he sat down in the beanbag next to it.

"Thanks." I chocked out, my face turned a bit red, because he was so close. Thank someone was still hard to do, just because I never did it, but now I had to, because I already gave to much away, if I made one more mistake would Freddie probably hate me again, and realize he is still in love with Carly.

"No problemo." He said to me and then turned to Carly. "What movie are we watching?"

"The first kiss." Carly said, and I looked at her with a look of pure hate on my face. But I realized, I wasn't supposed to know I hated that movie, because I didn't see it, and I didn't knew it was the key for my first kiss. So I stayed silent, but Freddie on the other hand.

"You got to be kidding me! You said it yourself, this movie sucked." Freddie said. "Can we please watch something else?" He begged.

"No we can't, I want Sam to watch it!" Carly giggled. She can be devilish, she just does it on her own way. Freddie still whined for a while but Carly just ignored it and popped the movie in and sat down in the beanbag next to me.

"Freddie stop whining, we are watching this movie and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it!" Carly said and she shushed us.

**Freddie's POV**

Stupid Carly, stupid movie, stupid Sam that couldn't remember why we hated this movie and stupid me for not leaving. I had never seen this movie myself but it didn't brought me much good, well at the end it did, I got to kiss Sam. But how longer we were watching the movie how more I started hate Carly. The movie was about a girl who kissed a guy she didn't even like because she was being bullied cause she had never kissed a guy. She wished she had never done it and the next day she got hit by a car and lost her memory. Now she could do it over with the guy she was in love with for 3 years. DOES ANYONE GET WHY I FELT EXTREMELY ASHAMED AND UNCOMFORTABLE DURING THE WHOLE MOVIE!

The movie had an happy ending, who saw that coming? The girl got her memory back and she and the guy lived happily ever after. I wish normal people could have happy endings too. Since Sam lost her memory, I realised I miss the times we fought. And the more Sam was getting her memory back, the more I like her. I like the old Sam, I like her aggressiveness and randomness and her weird gift to call people names. I hope she will become her old self soon, but for now, I can't love her, it just isn't right, this girl isn't Sam.

Carly stood up and shut off the TV. "Now let's play truth or dare!" she cheered. When she said that, I should of realised she was up to something, or realised something I didn't, but off course I was stupid enough to agree to play truth or dare, and Sam also agreed.

"Sam, you first, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many times have you've been to juvie?"

"4 times. " Also, with this question and answer I should've realised something, cause Carly already knew this and Sam wasn't supposed to know, but I wasn't really noticing quite important hints lately.

**Sam's POV**

"4 times." I answered but I realised I wasn't supposed to know it, but it was to late. A look of victory crossed Carly's face and I knew she knew I had my memory back. What do I do know?


	19. So much for master liar

**A/N I'm back :D This chapter is the last, after this only the epilogue is left! If I look over this story now, I'm certainly not completely happy, it's not perfect but it is mine, all mine, and my first (English) almost finished story ever with more readers I could only dream of. I want to thank you, from the bottom of my heart, without you I couldn't of done it, because you kept me going, even when I thought this story lost it's potential. So when this story is finished, I'm hoping to write more, better, stories, and I hope I have as many readers!**

**Now, enough of my boring author's note and on to the last chapter!**

**Again, this chapter isn't checked, the person who usually does this isn't replying, and I don't know why. Rachel, if you read this, PLEASE, let me know your okay!**

Chapter 19 So much for master liar..

_Sam's POV._

After 20 more minutes of one of the most boring games truth or dare ever Freddalupes went home and left me alone with Carly, which I wasn't really thrilled about. When I made sure Freddie left the apartment I opened my mouth to say something, but the only sound I made was something highly intelligent as "Soo.." But that was all Carly needed.

"Oh my god, Sam! Why didn't you tell me you had your memory back, and don't say you don't, cause I know you do! And you love Freddie, like you really love him, even before you lost your memory, that's like, unbelievable important information! Why didn't you tell me!" Carly said all of this in one breath, so it took my brain a while to let all the information sink in. But when it did I started talking.

"I was afraid," I said, I thought I would better tell her the whole truth, it wasn't like I had a choice here. "I was afraid you and Freddie wouldn't be friends with me anymore if I wasn't nice and girly, I thought that you liked me better that way and if I became myself again you would realise I wasn't a good friend and dump me." I said.

"But -" Carly started to say, but I cut her off. **[a/n So I don't really know when I have to use 2 ff or 1 f, can somebody explain so I won't do it wrong again (if this is wrong)]**

"No wait, I'm not finished. So, when I had my memory back, I decided not to tell, because I wanted you and Freddie to stay my friends, and then I had to play I was all nice and girly, I guess I didn't thought that part completely trough because I didn't even got trough one day! I have no idea how you do it."

Carly chuckled and started to say something but I cut her off again.

"And then about why I didn't tell you about the Freddie-thing. I think I was afraid too. I was afraid that you would make fun of me, or worse, tell Freddie. And I know it's weird, me, Sam, a vicheous meat-loving bully loving a dorky computer-nerd, but it's just the way things are, the way things have been for almost 2 years know." I said, and I saw Carly's mouth drop when I mentioned that I was in love with Freddie for 2 years know, but she said nothing. "You can talk now, I'm finished." I said with a small smirk.

"Well," She said, not knowing what to say, "You really thought all of this?" She finally spoke.

"I still do actually," I said nervously. "Now you know even Sam Puckett isn't fearless." I muttered after that. Carly stood up and at first I was scared she was going to walk out on me, but she was walking towards me, she spread her arms and hugged me.

"Sam you're my best friend in the whole world and I absolutely don't care if you aren't nice and girly. You're my friend for you!" She told me.

"Really?" I asked

"Really." She said, and she let go of me. "But you have to tell Freddie and your family that you have your memory back though, you can't keep it a secret."

"I know, I will, but not just yet."

"Okay, but do it soon."

"I will." I told her, "Carly?"

"Yeah," she questioned.

"Do best friends make each other ham?"

"I guess," Carly said,

"Good, cause I'm starving." I grinned, Carly chuckled and murmured something about me never changing and then announced she would make me some ham and stepped inside the elevator. A few minutes after she left I heard the door to the studio open again.

"The ham's ready!" I cheered and turned around but the person I saw wasn't Carly, and it surely didn't have ham.

"You're not the ham." I said disappointed and Freddie chuckled.

"Fortunately I'm not." He said, but then his face turned serious again.

I figured what to do next but before I could say something Freddie started talking.

"Sam, I overheard you and Carly talking." O god, he what, he must have been standing outdoor when I told Carly.

"Then I guess you know I have my memory back too, right?" I said in a little voice, but before I could apologize Freddie interrupted me.

"You have what!" I dumbfounded Freddie screeched.

"You said you heard us talking!" I said defensively.

"Yes, this afternoon, when I 'tripped over' the doorstep." He used air quotes on the words tripped over. "I heard you say you love me, which isn't very unimportant itself, but why didn't you tell me you had your memory back?" Freddie sounded so disappointed.

Stupid, stupid, STUPID me! I'm so unbelievable, incredible, unthinkable, insanely, amazingly stupid! I knew Freddie didn't overheard me and Carly talking just yet because I made sure he left the apartment before I released Carly's word vomit. Not I have seriously completely screwed up.

"Well," I murmured, what do I do now? "Well, after the kiss on Lisa's party I got my memory back, but I was scared you and Carly wouldn't be my friends if I wasn't girly and nice and I liked the way we were acting with each other, so I didn't want things to go back the way they where either, so I pretended to not have my memory back, but I didn't do a good job because I didn't even made it trough one day. And now you and Carly know, and I have to tell my family, and you know that I love you, which is true, I do love you, and I can't help it, I love you for almost 2 years now." I said it all before I could stop myself, the words just kept coming. Freddie just stood there, saying nothing. "Well, now you know," I whispered.

"I sure do," Freddie muttered, then he walked towards me, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me, it wasn't like our first kiss, or our kiss at the party, this was real, pure. My hands tangled themselves in his hair, when my tongue found his I felt sparks shot trough my whole body. We kissed like our lives depend on it, we kissed till the lack of air forced us to break apart.

"Sam." Freddie breathed after he broke the kiss.

"Yes." I said, still shocked he kissed me.

"I really don't care that your not girly and nice, you are girly and nice in your on way. And I love you for that, I love you." He said, his arms were still around me waist and mine were tangled in his hair, I took a step back and took a deep breath.

"So you aren't mad?" I asked.

"No I'm not," He said, his voice still a bit husky.

"You forgive me for not telling?" I asked in a small voice.

"Of course, but only if you promise the next time you lose your memory and you get it back after a week that you'll just tell me." He grinned.

"Sure." I said and I let out a small giggle.

"You giggle?" Freddie asked.

"I've changed, Benson, so shut it."

"On one condition." He said

"And that is?" I asked

"You'll be my girlfriend." He smirked.

"Without a doubt." I said and I pulled at his collar and kissed him again. We both didn't hear the elevator doors open.

"Ham's ready!" Carly said.

**A/N Well, I'm going to stop it there, I hope you liked the last chapter! Now all left is the epilogue, which I'm going to write sometime this week!**

**Well, review, cause that makes me happy :P You want a happy me, you so want to, I KNOW YOU DO! Don't fight it!**


	20. The Epilogue

**A/N So, last chapter! The epilogue! I really hoped you enjoyed this story! It certainly helped me improve my English and my writing skills, so after this story, I'll certainly start another iCarly story! And, you guys, can help me chose! Here are my ideas:**

**1. Freddie, Sam and Carly are trying to break the world record again, and this time they are making a show of 50 hours. What will happen when they are all sleep drunk and playing truth or dare on camera cause they ran out of ideas.**

**2. Freddie and Sam make a bet (big shock here), Freddie can't use his laptop, camera, cell phone and pearpod for 3 days. Sam can't speak for 3 days. Who loses has to be the other ones slave for a day. (There won't be lemon in this one, I'm not ready to write a lemon.)**

**3. Freddie gets Sam pregnant after a really stupid night (drinking involved) and they don't know what to do. Basically a Seddie is pregnant story, but I always love reading them.**

**4. I maybe want to write an iCarly crossover with Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**So, that were my ideas, tell me which you like, which you hate, which you love! Now, I no longer will bore you with this author note and let us move on towards the epilogue! Hope you like it!**

**One thing, this chapter is based on the dream Sam had when she was out, based, so it's not completely the same!**

_Epilogue _

_Who said dream's couldn't come true?_

Sam's POV

"Sam, are you ready?" Carly asked me.

"Yup," I said, twirling around in my white dress, my hair dancing around my face.. (picture for the dress and her hair on my profile)

"I still can't believe you insisted on wearing your converses!" Carly said in disbelieve, I lifted my floor length dress and revealed my bright red old converses, they were worn, written on and they almost fell apart, they were mine.

"Do you want me to fall down the aisle?" I spotted.

"Well, no," I cut her off before she could say more.

"Then quit complaining!" I smirked, and I dropped my dress towards the floor again. The door opened and it exposed Freddie. Carly immediately started complaining the groom couldn't see the bride before the wedding but I just ran towards him.

"Fredward!" I said, smiling, and throwing myself in his arms. Hey, cut me some slack, I haven't seen him for 2 days.

"We're 25 and about to marry and you still insist on calling me nicknames?" he asked.

"What did you expect?" I smirked and pulled him in for a kiss. After a certain amount of time, I really don't know how much, I heard Carly cough and I quickly pulled away.

"Freddie, you have to go now! They are waiting for you in the church," Carly mentioned.

"Yeah, your right," Freddie said, he kissed me again till Carly pushed him out.

"And hurry!" She yelled after him, and she closed the door.

"And now, lets do your make-up!" Carly cheered.

"Can I convince you only mascara and a bit of eye-liner will do?" I asked hopeful, though I knew I had no chance.

"Absolutely not," Carly simply said.

"Than, start to torture," I sighed and sat down. After about half an hour of torture Carly announced she was finished. You can say much about Carly, but she's an amazing make-up artist. I looked amazing, on my eyes were like 9 different shades of earth colours, a really thin black line surrounded my eye. My lips were a mat red colour.

"Carly, you're amazing!" and I hugged her.

"I know I am," she smiled, "now, it's time to go!" and she grabbed my hand and dragged me in the elevator. "Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Weird as it is, not even a bit," I told her, she smiled widely. The elevator arrived downstairs, we stepped in the lobby, where an now bolding Lewbert was sleeping on his desk. We stepped outside and hurried towards our limo. We drove towards the small church I picked out, I wanted to keep the wedding small and private. My first choice was going to Vegas, but I knew Freddie would never been okay with that. So I decided we would marry in this small church, with just our closest friends and family. Luckily, Freddie was okay with that. After a 15 minute drive the limo stopped in front of the church.

"Sam, come on, it's almost time," Carly said when she jumped out of the car, she took my hand and pulled me out of the car, and hurried to the backdoor of the church.

"Carly, slow down! I have problems with keeping up with you, and I'm wearing converses, you're wearing 2 inch heels, you're gonna break your leg!" I said out of breath, when Carly only started running faster. "Carly!"

"I don't want anyone to see you!" she said, when she pulled me inside a little chamber, "that'll ruin the element of surprise!"

"Than," breath "you," breath "could've" breath "at least let the limo stop in front of the door!" I cried out.

"Sorry, no time," Carly said, and she sat me down in a chair, "now, let me make you perfect!" she cheered, and she placed a few lost strands of hair in the right place, perfected my make-up and my dress. After that she quickly fixed her own hair, make-up and dress, she was my maid of honour after all.

"Mommy, mommy!" A little, brown haired, blue-eyed girl entered the room with Spencer, who was giving me away, and Melanie, who was my other bridesmaid.

"Lauren, you look so beautiful!" I told my 3-year-old daughter, and she smiled widely. She was wearing a white dress with a bow on her side. Normally I wouldn't like a frilly dress like this, but she just looked so cute in it.

"You do to, mommy," she said in her adorable voice, I picked her up and hugged her, after a few seconds I carefully set her back down.

"Lauren, do you still know what to do?" Carly asked her.

"Yup, I walk towards daddy and I throw this coloured leafs on the ground," she smiled.

"Very good," Carly said, and she handed her a small basket filled with flower leafs.

"Pretty," she said when she touched she leafs with her tiny fingers. Outside the wedding music started playing, giving us the sign it was time. Lauren was the first walking trough the doors, and she was followed by Melanie and a few seconds after that Carly also walked trough the door. Spencer offered me his arm, and we walked to the doors, entering the room. All the eyes were on me, but this time it wasn't because I made a rude comment, this time it was because I was getting married. Lauren now arrived at the altar, and she went to sit in a chair next to my mom. Melanie and Carly also arrived and went to stand at there place. Spencer let go of my arm, kissed the top of my head, and then left me to stand behind Freddie, he was also his best man. I took the last steps, and then I stood in front of Freddie. The priest started talking, but I didn't hear him, I just got lost in Freddie's eyes, like I had done so many times before.

"You may now say your vows," the priest said, and the words vows got my attention. Writing my wedding vows was some wicked job, it was one of the hardest things I had to do in my live. The priest announced Freddie could say his vows first.

"Sam, when I first met you, I thought you were kind of pretty, but you made sure I wouldn't get to close by hurting me, with words or fists, every time I tried, so I gave up. But after a while I decided I couldn't pretend I didn't like you, you were just amazing, even if you hit me all the time, and insulted me, and called me nicknames," when he said this a small, guilty smile crossed my lips. "And then you lost your memory, and I saw, the hitting, insulting and calling nicknames was just you, and I was perfectly fine with it. Sam, I have dated you since we were 15, we had a child when we were 22 and I proposed to you when we were 24. I'm certain I want to spend the rest of my live with you, and I love you more than I ever loved anyone else." Freddie ended his vow, and my eyes were beginning to water. The priest turned to me, announcing I could begin.

"Freddie, well, writing this was some hard chizz. I couldn't think of anything to say to you, so I'm just telling you why I love you. You put up with me, all those years of physical and emotional pain, you just were willing to put up with it, cause that was how I am. You cook for me, every day, though I almost eat all the food and you often end up having nothing. You are willing to go to the store at 4 AM just because I'm craving bacon and we ran out. You never complain, though you have all the right to. Fredward Benson I love you more than all the meat in the world, and I'm completely sure I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I said, my tears now rolling down me cheeks. I looked around and I saw I was not the only one who was crying. Gibby was blowing his nose in a tissue, my mom and Freddie's mom both had rolling tears down there cheeks, Carly, Spencer and Melanie were sobbing and Freddie was wiping his eyes.

"Than you may now give each other the rings," the priest said, and Lauren jumped of her chair, grabbed the rings from the bottom of her flower basket and gave me mine and Freddie his, after that she went to sit down again.

"Sam Joy Puckett, do you take Freddie Carl Benson as your lawfully wedded husband, do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honour him all the days of your life?" the priest asked me.

"I do," I almost whispered, and Freddie slowly slipped the ring on my finger.

"Freddie Carl Benson, do you take Sam Joy Puckett as your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honour her all the days of your life?" the priest asked Freddie.

"I do," he said loud and clear, and I carefully slipped the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," he finally said I was longing to hear all day, I took a step closer and Freddie kissed me. It was my first kiss as his wife, but certainly not my last.

**A/N So, that's it, I really hoped you enjoyed my story! Leave a review for which story you want me to write! **


End file.
